Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación
by FatiPotter
Summary: No todo es color de rosa para Edward y Bella, a su boda llegan invitados no deseados, su luna de miel es arruinada y la transformación de Bella está en juego. ¿Logrará ser vampira algún día?
1. Enfrentando a Charlie

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

_Para éste capítulo les haré una recomendación musical:_** If I Could Be Like That-Three Doorws Down.**

_  
_

**__****Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación.**

**__****Cáp. 1**

**__****Enfrentando a Charlie.**

**__****Jueves.**

Edward detuvo el auto en la calle, frente a la entrada de mi casa. Las manos me temblaban a causa de los nervios.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.-me aseguró él con una de esa sonrisas de medio lado que tanto me fascinan. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero todo lo que logré fue hacer una mueca que estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser sonrisa.-Tranquila, Bella.-tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó tiernamente. Estuvimos así apróximadamente dos minutos, el besándome y yo pensando el la reacción de Charlie.

-Andando.-me instó. Escuché su puerta cerrarse y una milésima de segundo después, la mía ya estaba abierta. Me tendió la mano y me bajé del precioso Volvo aún más nerviosa que antes. Edward cerró la puerta y activó la alarma del auto. Me aferré con fuerza a su mano y caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Edward...¿Cómo está?-le pregunté mirando las baldosas del suelo.-¿Crees que lo acepte?

-Esta un poco irritado porque sabe que vengo contigo. Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta... No lo sé, Bella. Para serte más franco, no lo creo...-más al ver mi cara de desilusión añadió:-El aún sigue resentido por todo el daño que te hice...

-¡Pero eso es cosa del pasado, ya todo volvió a ser como era antes!

-Lo sé, Bella, por eso siempre pongo la opción de la duda. Ten, abre la puerta.-Me tendió las llaves que había sacado de mi mochila. Debido al temblor de mis manos, introduje con mucha dificultad la llave en la cerradura y la giré. La puerta se abrió con un leve pero audible chirrido.

-¿Bella eres tú?-Preguntó Charlie desde la sala de estar. Estaba viendo un partido de los Medias Rojas de Boston contra los Marineros de Seattle a todo volumen.

-Si, vine con Edward.-dije casi gritando. Edward me miró preocupado.

-Está irritado con mi presencia aquí…-susurró.

-No me importa, tenemos que resolver esto y rápido.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya para no tensar más las cosas...

-¿Qué¿Y vas a dejar que me enfrente yo sola a una posible rabieta de Charlie?-exclamé indignada y enfadada.

-No, pero creo que es mejor que tu hables con él...No digo que sola, no me iré. Estaré ahí.-señaló un rincón en sombras de la cocina. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y lo amenazé con la mirada.

-Me pareció oír que hablaban de mí.-dijo Charlie desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Si, estábamos hablando de ti.-coincidí, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Edward.-Papá, tengo que decirte algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre.

Charlie enarcó una ceja. Sin duda alguna mis palabras le sonaban extrañas, y en cierto modo a mí también.-Es mejor que te sientes.

-Me estás asustando, Bella.-arrastró una silla y se sentó.-¿Tiene que ver con...ése?-señaló con la cabeza a Edward.

-Si. Verás... no quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que seré directa.-tomé aire y miré a mi novio, buscando apoyo. Él me regalo una de sus cegadoras sonrisas y me sentí con fuerzas para continuar.-Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

Charlie tosió un par de veces (Eran fingidos, pero aún así me preocupé.). Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Edward, que permanecía tan calmado como siempre. Se estableció un silencio incómodo en la cocina, y la tensión era casi palpable. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, Charlie habló:

-¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres¿No...deberías esperar un par de años más?.-sus preguntas me agarraron con la guardia baja.

-Jamás en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo, quiero estar con Edward para "siempre".-miré a Edward esperando que captara la indirecta. Me sonrió.- Y no pienso esperar ni un año más para casarme con él. 

Charlie suspiró.

-Supongo que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión.-negué con la cabeza. Él volvió a suspirar.-Entonces¿Esto es un adiós?

-Si es lo que tú quieres, así será.

-Sabes que no quiero esto, Bella. Sabes que prefiero mil veces a Jak...

-Papá, ya hemos discutido sobre eso...

-Sólo espero que no te equivoques, Bella.-miró de reojo a Edward y mi corazón se contrajo al imaginar todas las cosas que estaría pensando mi papá, y, por consiguiente, Edward.

-No estoy equivocada.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces te deseo que seas felíz.

-¿Estás aprobando nuestro matrimonio?-le pregunté radiante de alegría.

-Algo así-masculló Charlie entre dientes. No pude contenerme y grité de júbilo. Rodeé la mesa corriendo y abracé a Charlie.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!

-Pero hay una condición, Bella.-sentí como si me hubieran explotado la burbuja de ilusión y felicidad.

-¿Cuál?

-Nada de nietos antes de los veinticinco.

Edward y yo no nos vimos durante un par de segundos y estallamos en risas.

-No es un chiste, Isabella.

Edward salió de las sombras con su elegante porte y dijo con una sonrisa:

-No se preocupe por eso, Charlie. No tenemos pensado tener hijos, aún somos muy...jóvenes.-le lancé una sonrisa de complicidad. Edward no era para nada jóven, tenía más de cien años, aunque su físico no lo demostrara y no podía tener hijos por ser vampiro. Además, yo no quería cometer el mismo error que mi madre (me iba a casar con Edward sólo porque esa era la condición que él había impuesto para transformarme).

Charlie miró con desconfianza a mi novio y pasados unos segundos, sonrió débilmente.

-Cuídala bien, Edward... y por favor, no la lastimes más.-bajé la mirada a la mesa.

-Jamás repetiré la estupidez que hice hace unos meses, Charlie. Admito que fue un gran error y que por mi culpa Bella sufrió mucho, no volverá a ocurrir jamás. Se lo aseguro.-le aseguró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Más te vale, chico.-luego me miró a mi y con una triste sonrisa me abrazó.-Cuídate, Bella. Te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Lo sé, papá. También te quiero.- nos separamos suavemente. Charlie permanecía con esa triste sonrisa en el rostro y yo tenía los ojos aguados.

-¿Donde será la boda?-preguntó mientras me tomaba la mano.

-En las Vegas.-se apresuró a contestar Edward.- No será nada ostentoso, Bella lo prefiere así.

-Oh, Bella¡Eres tan distinta a tu madre!-rió tristemente.-Ella quiso una boda por todo lo alto, con flores por todos lados, lazos, guirnaldas, en fin.-suspiró-Algo sobrenatural.

-Pa...Tienes que ir.-musité mientras me esforzaba por no derramar ni una lágrima.

-Lo siento, cariño. No voy a poder. Este sábado estaré muy ocupado en la comisaría. 

-Claro, entiendo. No hay problema entonces-sonreí débilmente y pensé: "mientras menos gente, mejor".-Tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo, jefe Swan.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos. Alice nos está esperando.-susurró Edward junto a mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Papá, nos tenemos que ir. Mañana vendré por mis cosas junto con Alice.-lo abracé de nuevo.-Te quiero.

-También te quiero. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Hasta pronto, Charlie.-dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano

-Hasta pronto, chico.- mi padre se la estrechó y sonrió.

En cuanto se soltaron, Edward y yo salimos de la casa sin mediar palabra, más al entrar en el coche, ambos estallamos de pura felicidad.

-¡Edward, lo aceptó¡Lo aceptó!-exclamé abriendo los brazos hacia Edward.

-¡Te dije que todo saldría bien! Oh, Bella, estoy tan feliz.-me abrazó-literalmente-fuerte.

-Edward, te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más, Bella.-ambos sonreímos. Edward acercó su rostro al mío y yo cerré los ojos, esperando. Sólo milésimas de segundo después, sentí los fríos labios de él chocando contra los míos. Pasé mis brazos por su nuca y empecé a juguetear con su cabello. Edward puso una mano al rededor de mi cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante. Separé los labios y esperé a que Edward hiciera lo mismo. Un segundo después, reaccionó. 

-No, Bella.-quitó mis manos de su cuello.

-¿Por qué? Edward¡vamos a casarnos¿No crees que ya es tiempo de pasar de esos besos inocentes?

-No es eso, sabes lo que me pasa cada vez que lo intentas.

-¿No se supone que ya lo habías superado?

-No del todo y lo sabes.-suspiré enfadada. Odiaba tener que darle la razón. Me crucé de brazos y miré por la ventanilla. El me tomó por la barbilla y me giró el rostro.-Bella, no te pongas así. Sólo un par de días más, por favor.-bufé enojada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente y después de soltarme, encendió el auto, lo puso en drive y pisó el acelerador. En menos de cinco minutos llegamos al camino que se abría paso en el bosque hasta su casa.

-Edward...-comencé, en un susurro. Él no respondió.-Edward...-repetí sin éxito. Me di por vencida.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje y se bajó, pero no me abrió la puerta. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, abrí la puerta y me bajé del Volvo.

Edward había entrado por la puerta trasera de la cocina, así que fui hasta ahí. Giré la manilla, pero la puerta no abrió. Volví a intentarlo unas dos veces más, siempre con el mismo resultado negativo. Lancé un suspiro de resignación y me di la vuelta para entrar por la puerta principal. No había dados tres pasos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Edward apareció en el umbral.

-Entra.-me dijo entre dientes. Di media vuelta y entré, pasándole bajo el brazo a Edward.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede?-le pregunté en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta.

-No te agradará saberlo.-respondió él evadiendo mi mirada. Entramos en la cocina. Nunca antes había estado ahí; era una estancia espaciosa, de techos altos y lámparas de araña, igual que el comedor. En el centro había una sencilla mesa de comedor y sobre ésta, un frutero lleno de frutas de plástico. 

Salimos de la cocina y atravesamos en comedor en silencio.

-¿Edward? Quiero saber que sucede.-le exigí cuando entramos en la sala. 

-Hablamos en mi cuarto.-su respuesta parecía más un gruñido que cuatro palabras formando una oración. Se detuvo en las escaleras y me levantó en volandas; tardamos lo mismo que un estornudo en llegar a su habitación. Me dejó en el sofá y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras yo lo miraba de hito en hito.

-Edward, me estás poniendo nerviosa¿qué pasa?

-Alice tuvo una visión.-se detuvo frente al equipo de sonido y se dio la vuelta hacia mí. No me di cuenta de que había colocado un CD sino hasta que la música lleno el cuarto.- Unas cuantas personas vendrán a nuestra boda.

-¿Qué¿Cuáles personas?-exclamé levantándome del sofá.

-Siéntate Bella. No te va agradar para nada la noticia.

-Ed...me estoy poniendo más nerviosa. ¡Dime de una vez por todas!

-Los Vulturis.-repondió él con un gruñido.

-¿Qué? Edward¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Alice lo vio cuando estábamos en el auto. Vendrán el sábado a nuestra boda.

-Pero¿por qué? Es decir... ¡no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

-Al parecer están interesados en ver nuestro matrimonio por ser... inusual. No todos los días se ve una boda entre un humano y un vampiro.

-No, no, no, no puede ser... Edward dime que estás bromeando.-lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ya quisiera yo que fuera una broma. Desgraciadamente es cierto.-dijo él con un suspiro.

-¡Maldición¡Maldición¡Maldición¡No es justo!

-Bella, cálmate, por favor.

-¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME SI UN MONTÓN DE VAMPIROS OBSECIONADOS CON MI SANGRE VAN A IR A NUESTRA BODA!

-¡YA SÉ QUE ES EXASPERANTE, BELLA¡PERO SI TE CALMAS, ME HARÁS LAS COSAS MÁS FÁCILES!

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos. Édward resoplaba fuertemente a causa del enfado y yo lo veía estupefacta.

-Lo siento, es que...-comencé con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Bella, no es tu culpa.

-Si lo dices así, si parece que es mi culpa.

-Estoy cabreado.

-¿En serio?-le pregunté con sarcasmo.-Déjame decirte que no se nota.-soltó un bufido y después sonrió de lado.-¿Dónde están los demás? No los ví cuando llegamos.

-Están de caza.

-Oh...claro.-dije- Supongo que debería haberlo sabido.¿Sabes? Quiero ver como cazan.

-¡No!- exclamó él con los ojos negros como la brea. Retrocedí dos pasos, asustada.-No quiero que veas eso.

-Algún día lo veré de todos modos, y seré partícipe.

-Ese día aún no ha llegado.

-Edward... ¡por favor¡Me muero por ver a Emmett luchando contra los osos¡Y a Alice¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Bella, ya te dije que no.

-Gracias.-le espeté enfadada.

-Vamos, Bella... no te pongas así, sabes que es por tu bien.-mientras hablaba se iba acercando más a mi y yo me crucé de brazos.

-Edward, es que eres demasiado sobre protector. A veces me siento como una niña de dos años que no la dejan salir a la calle por temor a que un carro se la lleve por delante.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase...comprende que eres mi...vida.-me apartó el cabello de los hombros y comenzó a besarme en el cuello.

-Lo sé, pero es que... ¡sería tan emocionante! 

-Te voy a decir sólo uno de los motivos por los que no te puedo llevar a vernos cazar; imagina que un oso, un puma o un lobo te ataque¿cómo crees que me sentiría?

-Eso no pasaría porque lo acabarías antes de que el pobre animal pudiera tocarme un sólo cabello.-Se quedó en silencio un rato. Sabía que yo tenía la razón. Bella: 1. Edward: 0.

-Está bien, a ver que tal te parece este; todos sabemos que a Jasper le cuesta mantener su autocontrol.-me estremecí al recordar el día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.-Imagina que lo pierda por completo al olerte y yo no estuviera cerca de ti en ese momento.

Tragué saliva asustada por mis horribles imaginaciones.

-Bella, la caza es el punto débil de los vampiros. Cuando cazas te dejas gobernar por los instintos, no por la razón y la mente. Sería muy difícil, no sólo para mí, sino también para todos los demás, el estar cerca de ti en medio de una caza. 

Eres terriblemente apetecible, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, y ya lo hemos comprobado; James, Victoria, Laurent, Los Vulturis, la chica neófita en el bosque...todos hemos tenido el atrayente incontenible deseo de morderte, Bella. Sólo imagina, imagina ese momento de debilidad. En menos de dos segundos estarías muerta.

-Ya basta, Edward. Tu ganas.-murmuré con la vista fija en el enorme bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Cullen. Me abrazó.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo peligroso que es?-asentí levemente. Las puntuaciones cambiaron: Bella: 1. Edward: 999.999.999.

-Sólo tres días.-murmuré apenas consciente de lo que decía.-Sólo tres días.

-¿Tres días para qué?

-Para ser como ustedes sólo se necesitan tres días.

-Es cierto. Pero a ti te faltan muchos mas días para ser "como nosotros".-lo miré desconcertada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque nos casamos en dos días, más cuatro días para disfrute personal...-me guiñó un ojo-...y los tres de dolor. Suman en total 7 días. Es decir, una semana.

-¡Una semana!-repetí escandalizada.-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que esperar!

-Hasta después de la boda y la Luna de Miel.-dijo otra voz desde la puerta. Ahí estaba Alice con una enorme caja rosada en las manos.-Fuera, Edward.

-Estoy en mi habitación.-protestó.

-Bien, entonces iremos a la mía. Vamos Bella.-Alice se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Miré a Edward entre extrañada y divertida y me levanté del sofá.-Bella, apúrate.-me urgió Alice asomándose de nuevo a la puerta.

Salí de la habitación de Edward detrás de Alice.

-Y ni se te ocurra fisgonear entre mis pensamientos, Edward. Y mucho menos entrar en mi habitación.-le amenazó Alice cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo. Se dio la vuelta hacia mi y caminó hasta el sofá fucsia que estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde un hermoso vestido blanco yacía envuelto en papel de seda.

Mi vestido de novia.

* * *

**__****Hola! Realmente espero que les haya gustado! Bueno, se aceptan flores, joyas, tomates, lechugas...en pocas palabras ¡reviews!**.

******_A ver que me dicen de Alice... jaja... bueno, intentaré actualizar este fin de semana si puedo... sino, a mas tardar el martes estoy actualizando._**

******_Gracias por leer!_**

******_ FatiPotter_**


	2. El vestido de Novia y Cosas de Hombres

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

_**Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación.**_

**_Cáp. 2._**

**_El vestido de Novia y cosas de hombres._**

**_Jueves._**

Me quedé anonadada por la majestuosidad del vestido. No era pomposo, pero tenía cierto encanto que lo hacía parecer como recién salido de un cuento de hadas.

-El escote es "bateau" y el corte es "princesa"- me informó Alice sosteniendo el vestido para que pudiera contemplarlo. Lo toqué. Era suave al tacto y miré a Alice para preguntarle que tipo de tela era, pero ella respondió con sólo ver mi mirada.-Es satín y ¿ves estas piedrecillas de aquí?-señaló las chispitas que brillaban en el escote.-Son diamantes.

-¿Qué?-exclamé entre emocionada y ultrajada.-Te dije que no quería nada ostentoso, Alice. Mientras más sencillo mejor.

-¡Pero Bella! ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Es demasiado sencillo! Tenías que ver los que estaban en la tienda, ¡esos si que eran ostentosos!

-No me importan los otros, podrías haber comprado el más sencillo.

-Ese era el más sencillo, Bella.-sonrió al ver mi rostro, me había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No te creo.

-Lo juro.

-Pues... hubieras ido a otra tienda.-insistí. Alice negó con la cabeza y me miró exasperada. Ella sabía que de ser por mí, me hubiera presentado en la recepción con una sábana anudada al cuello.

-Eres imposible, Bella. Anda, pruébatelo.-me tendió el vestido. Yo la miré ofuscada pero agarré el vestido con las manos temblorosas.-Si quieres puedo salir para que te sientas más cómoda.-señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

-No, está bien, quédate.-le sonreí y me quité la camisa.-Además sabes lo torpe que soy y capaz que rompo el vestido.

Alice soltó una carcajada clara y estridente.

-Vale, y te pruebas el liguero de una vez.

-¿¡Compraste un liguero?!-grité pasmada.

-¡Shh!- me acalló ella, pero para esas alturas ya Edward habría escuchado.-Genial, ahora Edward lo sabe.-me miró enfadada y luego añadió.-Si, compré un liguero, te lo tienes que poner debajo del vestido, es la tradición.

-¡Al diablo con las tradiciones! No pienso ponerme un liguero. Son incómodos y...

-Sexys. Bella, ¡debes lucir lo mejor posible en tu noche de bodas!

-No, Alice, no me voy a poner el liguero.

-Bien, entonces estarás con un simple brassiere y una sencilla panty, genial. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer para aplastar mi ego, despreciar mis regalos.

-Oh, Alice... no es eso, sabes que me encanta todo lo que haces por mí, pero es que... un liguero...Edward...-enrojecí de pronto y Alice se dió cuenta porque me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.-No te rías de mí.

-A Edward le encantaría que usaras un liguero. ¿A que sí, Ed?-preguntó Alice. Yo me quedé de piedra al escuchar el ¡Si! proveniente del piso inferior.

-¿Por qué siempre termino perdiendo?-gimoteé cogiendo la bolsita de Victoria's Secret que me tendía Alice. Respiré profundo y saqué un corsé negro de encaje y el liguero. Me quedé boquiabierta al darme cuenta de que en el borde del corsé, habían dos letras plateadas entrelazadas: B&E.-¡Oh, por Dios! Alice, ¡es hermoso!

Ella no contestó.

Me dí la vuelta asustada y la encontré sentada en el piso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, murmurando palabras imcoherentes para mí. Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es Edward, ¿no?- le pregunté mientras me ponía el corsé. Asintió con la cabeza.-¡Edward, no quiero que veas el vestido, es de mala suerte y además no me hace gracia que me veas en ropa íntima antes de la boda!-exclamé, y segundos después escuché una carcajada y un "Está bien, lo siento."Sonreí de pura satisfacción.

-Gracias, Bella. Me estaba volviendo loca.-dijo Alice con voz cantarina a mi lado de nuevo. Apretó las cintas del corsé y me ayudó a enganchar el liguero a las medias.

-Te ves preciosa.- declaró Alice retrocediendo unos pasos para verme mejor. Yo estaba sonrojada.-Ahora el vestido.-sonreí y fui al encuentro de Alice. Antes de poder parpadear, ya Alice había bajado el cierre del vestido y me apuraba para que entrara en él. Metí el pie izquierdo, sosteniéndome de Alice para no perder el equilibrio, y luego el pie derecho. Alice me subió el vestido y en menos de cinco segundos, ya estaba totalmente vestida.

-Te ves hermosa.-dijo otra voz desde la puerta. Me sobresalté, pero al darme la vuelta, descubrí a Esme caminando a paso humano hacia mí.

-Gracias.-dije totalmente colorada.-Pero el liguero es algo...incómodo.

Ambas rieron y yo hice pucheros. Alquien tocó la puerta. En una milésima de segundo, Esme abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Rosalie, quien se quedó viéndome estupefacta.

-¡Guao! ¡Bella, estás bellísima!-me sentí muy ufana y mi ego creció por momentos al recibir semejante elogio de parte de una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Sonreí tímidamente y noté mucho calor en las mejillas. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez quien fue a ver quien era fue Rosalie.

-Es Emmett, ¿lo dejo pasar?

-¡No!-exclamamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Esme dijo que sí.

-Si o no.

-No-repetimos Alice y yo, pero Esme volvió a decir que sí.

-Que decida la novia.-propuso Emmett desde afuera. Me mordí el labio. Por un lado quería que Emmett entrara y me alabara, pero por el otro, quería que se fuera. No sabía que decir.

-Pues... es que... no. Es mejor que no.

-¡Por favor, Bella!-suplicó él desde afuera.-¡Quiero ver como te ves con el vestido de novia!

-Pues entonces espera hasta el sábado.-secundó Alice revisando el interior de una enorme bolsa que acababa de sacar de su clóset.

-Es que... Edward anda fisgoneando en la mente de todos porque me quiere ver, y no se si tu estés de su lado o del mío.

Se escuchó una carcajada en el piso de abajo, seguida de un "¡Nos descubrieron, Emmett!". El aludido se rió desde afuera del pasillo.

-¡Lo siento, Bella!

-¡Arrrggg! ¡Par de I-D-I-O-T-A-S!- grité enfadada.

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó Alice sacando una cajita de la bolsa gigante. Me dedicó una mirada enigmática y luego caminó, o más bien debería decir que danzó hasta mí. Esme y Rosalie se apiñaron a nuestro alrededor y Alice abrió la cajita emocionada.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa al ver el mágnifico pero sencillo juego de joyas.

-Alice, te pasaste.-murmuró Esme maravillada. Con cuidado sacó el collar y lo puso bajo la luz de la lámpara. Los diamantes brillaron felices.-Deja que te lo ponga, Bella.-inetenté negarme, pero Rosalie me cogió de un brazo y me jaló hacia ella. Esme aprovechó mi momento de debilidad y me puso el collar tan rápido que apenas sentí sus manos en mi nuca, cerrando el broche. Alice me obligó a ponerme los aretes y el brazalete.

Para cuando pude librarme de los brazos de Rosalie, tenía el juego de joyas entero sobre mí y un peinado sencillo pero sofisticado en el cabello. Alice ramató la cuestión colocándome la tiara con el velo.

-Me siento como una Barbie.-protesté al verme libre de mis "agresoras".Las tres rieron.

-¿Que te parece si te hechas una ojeada en el espejo?-me sugirió Esme, pero yo sabía que era más una orden que una sugerencia.

A regañadiente me di la vuelta y me refleje en el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que Alice poseía.

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate me devolvió la mirada envuelta en un espectacular vestido de novia blanco. Las joyas le lucían y la hacían brillar. El peinado de su cabello era digno de los mejores etilistas del universo y la tiara parecía sacada del Tesoro de la Reina Isabel II de Inglaterra.

-Bella, respira.-me recordó Esme acercándose a mi. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y mi corazón se aceleró. Latía tan ruidosamente que por segundos estuve segura de que los chicos, desde el piso de abajo, los habían escuchado.

-No puedo creer que ella soy yo.-musité girándo sobre mi misma. Contemplé la forma en que el vestido se movía junto conmigo, cómo brillaba cada vez que se reflejaba la luz en la tela, cómo mis joyas me hacían parecer una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, Bella... ¿que ocurre?-me preguntó Esme envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Es todo tan hermoso...no me lo merezco.-musité intentando contener mis lágrimas.

-No digas, eso, Bella. Te mereces todo esto y mucho más. Fuiste tu la que le devolvió la vida (por decirlo de alguna manera) a Edward. Él mismo te lo ha dicho y yo me he cansado de repetírtelo.

-Ya lo sé... pero..

-Nada de peros, Isabella.-me dijo Alice imitando la voz de Charlie.-Te vas ahora mismo al baño y te limpias la cara. Y agradece que tengamos las mentes cerradas para que Edward no te vea así.

-¡Alice!-gemí entre una sonrisa y un sollozo. Fuí al baño de su habitación acompañada por Rosalie y me sequé la cara con una toallita.

-Bella, no entiendo cual es tu complejo de no merecerte las cosas.-me reprochó Rosalie viéndome a través del espejo. Solté una risita nerviosa.

-No soy lo suficientemente buena para Edward, Rose.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No estoy segura... es que él es tan perfecto... tan lindo... y yo soy sólo una tonta torpe que siempre se mete en problemas.

-Escucha, Bella, Edward vivió muchos años sin interesarse en nadie. Desde que lo conozco solo ha mostrado interés por una persona y esa persona eres tu. Además, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que son la pareja perfecta? Tu eres débil, él es fuerte; tu eres torpe, él es ágil; tu eres cálida, él es frío; tu eres humana y él un monstruo. ¡Se complementan en todo! Son tal para cual, Bella. No te quiero volver a oír diciendo que no te lo mereces. Tu te lo mereces más que nadie.

Para cuando Rosalie terminó de hablar, yo tenía de nuevo los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me sequé de nuevo los ojos y con una última sonrisa salí del baño seguida de Rosalie.

-Alice, ayúdala a que se quite el vestido.-dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación junto con Esme.- Alice se acercó a mi en silencio y comenzó a quitarle las joyas, el velo, la tiara y por último el vestido.

-Lo siento, Alice... es que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí...

-Lo sé, Bella... pero no tienes que ponerte así... a veces me da la impresión de que estás arrpentida de haber tomado ésta decision.

-¡No! Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida Alice... Bueno, es mejor que dejemos esto de lado... ¿me ayudas con esto?-señale el corsé y Alice radiante de alegría, me ayudó a desamarrarlo.

Cinco minutos después (gracias a la rapidez antinatural de Alice), bajamos a la sala, donde la mitad de los Cullen estaban reunidos. Faltaban Emmett, Jasper y.. Edward.

-Hola Carlisle.-estaba sentado en sillón, pero se levantó en cuanto lo saludé.

-Hola Bella.-nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal la caza?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Fue bastante buena, gracias por preguntar.-me dedicó una de esas fobulosas sonrisas Cullen y me ofreció asiento en el sofá, junto a Esme y Rosalie.

-¿A dónde fueron los chicos?-pregunté con la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos, según las palabras de Alice.

-Están cazando, bueno, Emmet y Jasper no, ya tuvieron bastante para unas semanas; así que lo correcto sería decir que Edward está cazando acompañado por Jasper y Emmett.

-Ahh.. claro.-intenté sonreir, pero algo en mi se había retorcido y me causaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Esme tomándome por un brazo.

-Si, es sólo que...-sacudío la cabeza y sonreí melancólicamente.-...No es nada. Son sólo tonterías.-los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura para mí. Se había establecido un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Nadie decía nada y estaba comenzando a enfermarme ese silencio.

-Alice.-murmuré al final.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante en el sillón para verme.

-¿Podemos salir un momento? Necesito aire fresco.

-Claro.-miró a Esme, a Rosalie y a Carlisle como disculpándose. Me levanté del sillón y salí por la puerta principal con Alice pegada a los talones. Me senté en la escalera del porche y me abracé las rodillas.-Bella...¿que pasa?

-Alice...mira el crepúsculo.-me miró extrañada y observó entre las montañas que se extendían al oeste.-¿Que ves?

-Pueees...nubes.-solté una risa que más pareció un bufido que una carcajada.

-¿Sabes que veo yo?-por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero aún así le pregunté. Alice negó con la cabeza, tal y como yo suponí que lo haría.-Veo el fin de la luz y el comienzo de la oscuridad. El fin del día y el comienzo de la noche.-la miré con una sonrisa en los labios.-Es mi hora favorita del día y la que más detesta Edward.

-Ehh...pues... no se que decir.

-No tienes porqué decir nada. Es sólo... otra diferencia más entre Ed y yo.-mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Bella... ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Hoy has estado muy extraña...

-Es que...todo esto se me está haciendo muy complicado... y no se como sobrellevarlo. Por un lado está Edward y todo lo que siento por él, pero por el otro estoy yo, lo que soy, mi familia, mis amigos, Jake... es muy confuso.

-Te entiendo. Si estuviera en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo, pero puedes seguir siendo humana si así lo deseas.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero, Alice, pero me da miedo herirlos, a ellos... a Reneé, a Charlie, a Angela, a Matt...me da miedo no poder controlarme y lastimarlos.

-Bella, Edward no te dejará hacer eso. Y no sólo Edward, todos nosotros.- me tomó de la mano y me sonrió.- Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo; sabemos lo difícil que es controlarse, sobre todo Jasper.

Se me revolvió el estómago al recordar lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños y un escalofrío me recorió la espalda al acordarme del sufrimiento de la neófita del prado.

-Alice… Lo que dijo Edward sobre Vulturis, ¿Es cierto? ¿Van a venir a la boda?

-le pregunté con la mirada perdida.

-Si, es cierto. Tienen mucha curiosidad.-hizo una corta pausa y añadió:-Pero no te preocupes, ya Carliste habló con Aro, vendrán solo el, Marco, Cayo…-me estremecí levemente.-… Jane y Demetri.

-Ah, no tengo que preocuparme, claro… había olvidado que Jane, Demetri y cayo son mancitos.-dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Alice me miró entre divertida y preocupada.

-Mira, ahí vienen los nuestros.-dijo señalando hacia el bosque. Escudriñe con la mirada el punto que señalaba Alice, pero no logré ver nada.

-Esto… Alice… no logro ver nada.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, no tardarán en llegar a la linde del bosque. Se están divirtiendo a lo grande… ¿De qué se estarán riendo?

-Pasados unos segundos, tres figuras salieron de la oscuridad del bosque, riéndose. Alice y yo nos cruzamos de brazos y nos pusimos de pie en las escaleras. En cuanto llegaron al alcance de la luz del porche, logré distinguir a Emmet encabezando la comitiva; detrás iban Edward y Jasper, destornillándose de risa.

-¿Se puede saber que les causa tanta risa?-preguntó Alice conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Emmet se aclaró la garganta y les lanzó una mirada de complicidad a los otros dos antes de decir: - Lo sentimos, chicas, pero son cosas de hombres.- miro de nuevo a Edward y a Jasper y de nuevo estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Miré a Alice con una ceja levantada y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Hola Gente! Aqui tengo un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que les guste! Bueno, cumplí mi promesa a pesar de las adversidades; mi mamá me había quitado el teclado de la computadora, pero yo seguí escribiendo para cumplir con ustedes (use el mapa de caracateres); mi hermano no me dio la compu en casi todo el fin de semana y el capítulo no se podía editar.**

**Pero a pesar de todo, aqui estoy, antes del martes como lo prometí.**  
**Quiero agradecerles a todas (os) las (los) que me dejaron reviews, me emocioné muchísimo!  
He aquí las respuestas:  
**

**_PknPcosa: _Muchísimas gracias por leer! Me alegraste el día, fuiste el primer review! Bueno, ya pronto pronto habrás más detalles de la tan esperada boda.. jeje.. y mucho mas ;P**

_**Nittta: **_**Gracias por leer a ti tambien! Pronto actualizaré (bueno, eso espero). **

**_Magdalena Black: _Dos milolones de gracias por leer! Me encantaron tus flores (xD)!! Emm... con lo de fuera Edward.. yo tambien me reí... :P  
Espero que te guste lo que pienso hacer para la boda y todo lo demás (_risa malvada_)**

**_Nixii: _Amiga! Mil gracias!! Se que fastidié bastante, pero es que me hacía mucha ilusión que lo leyeras :D! Ya que te expliqué Crepúsculo, espero que se te haga más fácil entender mis fiic!! Te adoro!!**

**_3rill Cullen: _Yo tambien adoro a Alice! jeje.. es una de mis favoritas! Los Volturis no tanto, pero Jane me cae muy bien.. jeje...!! Espero que te guste todo lo que planeo para la boda y todo lo demás! Mil gracias!**

**_Emykull: _NO TE MUERAS PORQUE DEPUÉS NO LEES! xD!. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer! Atualizaré pronto! (eso espero...)**

**_Mariangelica: _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro? Jajaja.. me encanta tener tu amistad...!! y lo sé, soy un fastidio, pero vezzz!! Te gustoóóó!! jajaja...Y el Dramione nunca lo publiqué y eso que llevaba ya 40 páginas... jaja... Bueno, este capítulo lo tienes que leer no se como... vendrás a mi casa.. jaja... Te adoro de verdad!! GRACIAS!**

**Asi concluye esta transmisión del Instituto Nacional de Radio y Television... jajajaja... Dios... jeje.. Buen, gracias a todas, por los reviews, los favorites y los alerts. Me alegraron el día! Estoy emocionada!! (snif! snif!)**

**Se aceptan flores, regalos, chocolates, tomates, lechugas, cebollas... en fin... reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**

_**FatiPotter.**_

**Dale click al botón que dice "Go" para que Alice te regale un vestido de novia con joyas y todo. Te casarás con Edward o con el Cullen de tu elección. **


	3. El trato con el Señor Ferrari

**Disclaimer: **

**Todos los personajes y ambientes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé para escribir ésta historia.**

_**Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación.  
**_

_**Cáp. 3**_

_**El Trato con el "Señor Ferrari".**_

_**Jueves.**_

Alice y yo entramos en la casa enfurruñadas. Edward y los demás estaban insoportables con sus risas y sin querer decirnos, siempre alegando que eran "cosas de hombres". Aun cuando bajaron la guardia, fue imposible sacarles ni la más mínima palabra; todo era risas.

-¿Quieren dejar de reirse?-les espetó Alice sentándose en un sillón.

-No.-contestó Edward y un nuevo ataque de risa los invadió.

-Idiota.-murmuró Alice, y no pude evitar reirme. Alice me miró extrañada y comenzó a reirse también.-Vamos, aún tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar para mañana.- me dijo después de un rato, levantándose del sillón.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunté desconcertada.

-Tonta, mañana nos vamos a Las Vegas.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamé con estupor.-¿Cómo que mañana nos vamos a Las Vegas? ¿Así, sin más?

-¡Obvio! No pretenderás hacer los arreglos, el ensayo y la boda en un sólo día.

-Pero yo...

-Nada de peros, subamos. Tenemos que guardar el vestido y las demás cosas.

-Pero Alice...

-Bella.-me advirtió. Suspiré resignada y la seguí. Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su habitación. Esme y Carlisle estaban ahí.

-Oh, Alice, Bella, estaba mostrándole el vestido a Carlisle.

-Es muy hermoso, Bella.-dijo Carlisle con una deslumbrante sonrisa de actor de Hollywood.

-Gracias.-susurré, sonrojada.

-Esme, vamos a comenzar a empacar las cosas, si quieres pueder ayudarnos con ésto.-señaló Alice.

-Lo siento, querida, aún no hacemos nuestras maletas.-miró de soslayo a Carlisle.

-Ah, bueno. No hay problema, ya nos las arreglaremos nosotras dos.-Esme nos sonrió una disculpa y salió de la habitación llevándose a Carlisle casi a rastras.

-Alice, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que nos iríamos mañana?

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-No.

-Umm... supongo que lo olvidé. Todo esto me tiene emocionada.

-No se nota-repliqué con sarcasmo. Ambas nos reímos y comenzamos a recoger las cosas.

-Bella, ¿puedes alcanzar la maleta que está en el clóset, por favor?

-Claro.-fui hasta el clóset y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Me quede anonadada al ver el tamaño del "clóset". Debían haber al rededor de mil piezas de ropa, todas ordenada por color.-¡Por Dios, Alice! ¡Cuanta ropa tienes!-escuché su cantarina carcajada.-¿En dónde está la fulana maleta?

-En el suelo, junto a los deportivos.-miré el suelo del clóset y me encontré con apróximadamente quinientos pares de zapatos ordenados por estilo. No podía salir de mi asombro, en mi vida había visto algo igual (excepto el armario de Mariah Carey en una entrevista de E! Entertainment). Cuando logré ubicar los zapatos deportivos, noté que la marca predominante era Converse.

-Alice, ¿eres adicta a los Converse?-le pregunté con un par de coloridos zapatos en la mano. Como respuesta recibí una deslumbrante sonrisa y una risita tonta. Coloqué los zapatos en el mismo lugar de donde los había agarrado y vislumbré en el fondo del clóset una enorme bolsa blanca. Supuse que sería la maleta así que la saqué, procurando no desordenar los zapatos; para mi sorpresa lo logré. Coloqué la bolsa en el suelo y la abrí cuidando de no romper la bolsa. Cuando logré deshacerme de la bolsa, descubrí una maleta beige, con el monograma de Louis Vuitton. Alice nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

-¿Por casualidad será ésta?

-Si, esa es la tuya. Ahí van el traje, las joyas y todo lo demás.

-¿Mía?-repetí fascinada.

-Si, Bella, tuya. ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si éstas cosas fueran de otro mundo?

-Para mí son de otro mundo. Con la paga que recibo en la tienda de Mike y la mesada que me de mis padres, jamás conseguiría una de éstas cosas.

Alice rió y luego dijo:

-Eres imposible.-sonreí complacida y abrí la maleta al tiempo que tocaron la puerta. Me levanté del suelo para abrir la puerta, pero Alice me detuvo con la mano.-Espera. ¿Quién es?

-Edward.

-Espera un momento.-lo que hizo Alice fue tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de reparar en que no estaba a mi lado. Escuché el sonido de una cremallera al cerrarse y antes de poder voltear la cabeza, Alice estaba a mi lado sonriente. Abrí la puerta y mi perfecto novio estaba afuera, esperando recostado de la pared.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamó incorporándose.-¿Puedo entrar?

Asentí con la cabeza y me aparté para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Alice saliendo del clóset con otra maleta en las manos.

-Ella.-me señaló y no pude reprimir una carcajada. Alice miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?

-Creéme, eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Idiota.

-Tambien te quiero.-reí de nuevo y Edward me sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gusta.-Venía a preguntarte si me puedo llevar a MI NOVIA. Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para estar con ella.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres, me muero de la risa.-dijo Alice sardónicamente.-Puedes llevartela, ya terminamos de hacer lo nuestro.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle.-dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia. Me reí aún con más ganas.

-À l'ordre, stupide.-contestó Alice dándose la vuelta.-Edward sonrió triunfante y me levantó del suelo. Llegamos a su habitación tan rápido, que a penas noté el cambio.

-¿Qué...dónde...? Ah, ya. Olvídalo.-Edward me miró como si estuviera loca (en parte lo estoy). Me senté en el borde de la cama y me quité los zapatos. Cuando por fin liberé mis pies de la horrible presión que ejercían los tenis en ellos, me tumbé sobre las almohadas como si jamás hubiera visto una.

-Bella...-comenzó él sentándose a mi lado.

-Dime.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Digo, yo no tengo ningún problema en...-lo interrumpí ipso facto.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Ya se que soy torpe e insegura, pero te aseguro que jamás en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy de ésto.-Edward suspiró y miró al techo. Para cuando fijó la mirada en mí de nuevo, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y la alegría inundaba sus dorados ojos.-¿Que tal estuvo la caza?-sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Bien... conseguí varios pumas en el camino,estaban buenos.-sonreí ante su comentario.- Emmett se divirtió luchando contra un oso... y Jasper estuvo jugueteando con unos lobos.-mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y una sensación amarga creció en mi estómago. Me olvidé de respirar durante unos segundos.-Bella, ¿estás bien?-asentí aspirando una bocanda de aire.-¿Qué ocurre?-lo miré suplicante.-¿Qué...? Ah, ya. Bella, dije L-O-B-O-s, no hombres-lobo.

-Es que...Jake...

-Jake no está aqui, Bella.-miré las sábanas de seda. Sentí su pétrea y fría mano en mi mejilla. Giró mi rostro hacia él y me besó suavemente los labios. Respondí a su beso inmediatamente. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y el me tomó por la cintura. Me recostó con cuidado sobre las almohadas y se colocó encima de mí, apoyando todo su peso en sus manos, a ambos lados de mi cintura, pero aún así noté la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío. Enrosqué mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos, mentras él con una mano me acariciaba una mejilla. Bajé una de mis manos por su pecho y desabroché el primer botón de su camisa. Esperé a que Edward me apartara de él, pero no fue así. Sorprendida, desabroché los dos siguientes. Nada. Por primera vez, Edward no hacía nada por detenerme.

Comencé a emocionarme y seguí desabrochando, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa. Noté mis mejillas arder. Pasé mi mano por su pecho y subí hasta sus hombros. Deslizé la camisa hasta sus brazos. Contorneé sus definidos músculos con mis dedos y de nuevo caí en su perfecto pecho. Edward rompió el beso y metió una de sus manos bajo mi cintura y me colocó encima de él con facilidad. Nos miramos durante unos segundos antes de volver a fundir nuestros labios en una común caricia. Segui acariciendo su pecho mientras el me quitaba el suéter. Me separé de él un segundo para terminar de quitarme el suéter y volví a su boca desesperadamente. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y se abrió la puerta.

-¡Bella..! ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento.. no era mi intención...Disculpen!-la puerta se cerró. Me senté en la cama, junto a Edward y me tapé el rostro con la almohada.

-¿Por qué?-gemí. A penas se escuchó lo que dije, pero sabía que Edward me escucharía.-¿Por qué siempre pasa algo? Si no eres tu, es alguien más.

No me respondió. Solté la almohada y vi a Edward parado junto a la ventana, con la camisa desabrochada. La pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel y lo hacía brillar cual Adonis. Miraba hacia la luna con la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos. En su cara se reflejaba algo parecido a la frustración.

Me levanté de la cama y fui junto a él. Lo abracé por la espalda. Él tomó mi mano.

-¿Qué ves?-le pregunté.

-La luna.

-No estás viendo la luna.

-Tienes razón, no lo estoy haciendo. Estoy pensando.

-¿En que?

-No tiene caso, es algo sin sentido.

-De nuevo ocultando cosas.

-No estoy ocultando nada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices de que se reían ustedes tres con tantas ganas?-una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

-Ya Emmett lo dijo, son cosas de hombres.

-¿Ah si? Entonces me lo dirás por las malas.

-No lo hagas.

-¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Edward! ¡Dime, por favor, por favor, por favor!-sonreí.

-¡Para!-se estaba riendo.

-Por favor, ¿si?-puse cara de perrito abandonado. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward suspiró y me mirño impotente.

-Tu ganas. Te voy a decir.

-¡Si! ¡Ajá, oh si!- comencé a "bailar" dando saltitos por toda la habitación.-¿Quiés en la mejor? ¡Oh si, soy yo!-pisé la alfombra y...-Gracias.

-Eres un caso perdido.-me enderezó y se quedó abrazándome por lo que me parecieron horas.

-Ya puedes soltarme.

-No quiero.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Edward, te ordeno que me sueltes en éste mismo instante.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enojes.

-No estoy enojada.

-Pues no lo demuestras.-le saqué la lengua.-No hagas eso. Me provoca mordértela.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, dime que son esas cosas de hombres.

-Lo olvidé.

-¡Edward Athony Masen Cullen!

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!

-No me digas Isabella.

-No me digas Anthony.

-Te detesto.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Dime de que se reían.

-Mañana te lo digo.-lo miré con desconfianza.-¡Lo prometo!

-Si no me dices mañana, no me presento en la recepción. ¿Trato echo?

-Echo.-me estrechó la mano druante un par de segundos, luego me jaló hacia él y me besó fugazmente en los labios.-Hora de dormir.

-Pero, es temprano.

-Mañana nos levantaremos al amanecer, tenemos que pasar por tu casa a recoger tus cosas, luego por la comisaría para que te despidas de tu padre y luego por la oficina del correo a dejarle la carta a Reneé. Depués tenemos que ir al aereopuerto, nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve en punto. En un par de horas llegaremos a Las Vegas. Allá iremos al hotel, luego a la capilla a preparar los arreglos y al ensayo. Y si nos queda tiempo en la tarde...

-Ok, Ed, ya entendí. No hace falta que me digas todo lo que vamos a hacer en Las Vegas.-me sonrió dulcemente.

-Ven.-me levantó de suelo (últimamente había agarrado esa maña) y me dejó suavemente en la cama.-Te doy dos minutos para que te pongas el pijama.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo super poderes como tú! Y tampoco soy familia de Flash.

-Está bien, tres.-lo miré con una ceja levantada.-Bien, como quieras, cinco minutos ¡ni uno mas ni uno menos!

-Gracias, amor.-salió de la habitación a paso humano. Me levanté de la cama y agarré mi mochila. Saqué un par de libros, el CD que me había regalado Edward, una muda de ropa y por último, mi pijama Victoria's Secret. Metí de nuevo las cosas en el bolso y comencé a desvestirme. Dos minutos después, se abrió la puerta, justo cuando terminé de ponerme la camisa.

-¿Aún no habías terminado?

-No.-le dije doblando mi pantalón a la mitad.

-Eres lenta.

-¡Gracias, señor F16!

-No me gusta que me compares con aviones. Prefiero los autos.

-Como quiera, Monsieur. Entonces te diré señor Ferrari.-soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Mejor. Anda, acuéstate.-apagó las luces y se sentó a mi lado. Me acurruqué en sus brazos y cerré los ojos, mientras él cantaba mi nana. Minutos después me quede dormida.

_**Viernes.**_

-Bella duermiente, hora de levantarse.

-Pero son las cinco y media.-protesté.

-Precisamente. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que tenemos que hacer antes de las nueve?

-No, pero...Tengo sueño. Déjame dormir.-me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y le di la espalda a Edward.

-Bella...No me hagas usar mi jutsu de convencimiento.-Me reí debajo de la almohada.

-Naruto te está afectando. (N/A: O.O!)

-Es en serio.

-No me importa. Quiero dormir.

-Bien, tu te lo buscanste.-sentí sus heladas manos en mi cintura, subiendo rápidamente por mi espalda, recorriendo mis hombros.

-No hagas eso.-me quejé estremeciendome levemente.

-Es tu castigo por no querer levantarte.

-¡Déjame dormir, Edward!

-¡No! ¡Tienes que levantarte ya! Te recuerdo que eres mucho más lenta que todos nosotros y tienes bañarte, arreglarte, ir a buscar tus cosas con Alice, despedirte de tu padre en la comisaría, ir a la oficina de correos y luego al aereopuerto.-murmuré un par de palabras incomprensibles para ambos y me incorporé en la cama.-Te ves graciosa así.-señaló mi despeinado cabello.

-Ja ja...malvado.-le saqué la lengua y busqué mis pantuflas debajo de la cama. No estaban.-Rayos, no estoy en mi casa, ¿cierto?-Edward se rió a mandíbula batiente y dijo:

-No, tontita. Estás en MI casa.

-Ah, claro, claro. Pásame la mochila.-apenas noté cuando se levantó de la cama y cuando se sentó, lo único que sé, es que mi mochila apareció en menos de un segundo junto a mi.-Gracias.

-A tu orden.-reocrrí su cuerpo con mi mirada maliciosamente.-No a "ese tipo" de órdenes.

-Lo supuse. ¿Me das una toalla?

-Entra de una vez al baño, te la mando con Alice.

-Bien.-me levanté de la cama y me desperecé. Le lancé un beso a mi futuro esposo y entré en SU baño.

Dejé mi mochila en una pequeña repisa y abrí el agua caliente para llenar la bañera. Luego me concentré en desenredar mi cabello y cepillarme los dientes una vez terminada la lucha contra el peine.

Me quité la pijama y la guardé en la mochila. Luego me deshice de mi ropa interior y entré en la bañera, procurando no resbalar y morir ahogada. Me senté en el piso de la tina y cerré los ojos. Cinco minutos más de sueño no me harían daño.

"Toc, toc, toc."

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó una voz lejana.-Bella...Hey, Bella, ¿estás bien?...¡Bella responde!

Abrí los ojos desubicada. Miré hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenía la voz y dije si.

-Pensé que te habías ahogado.-dijo Alice entrando en el baño. Me reí con ganas.

-Sólo estaba dormitando. Tengo mucho sueño.-ésta vez, fue Alice quien se rió.

-¿Donde dejo esto?-levantó una toalla blanca con su mano derecha. Señalé el lavamanos. Alice lo dejó ahí y tras una sonrisa, salió del baño.

Alargué el brazo para agarrar mi mochila y después de un enorme esfuerzo, conseguí tenerla entre mis húmedas manos. Abrí el bolsillo delantero y saqué mi acostumbrado champú de fresa y un enorme jabón sin olor. Froté el jabón por todo mi cuerpo y luego mi cabeza con el champú. Después de unos diez minutos, salí del baño completamente vestida y con el cabellos peinado; toda una proeza.

-Tardaste demasiado.-fue lo primero que me dijo un malhumorado Edward. Unas arruguitas habían aparecido en su nariz, la señal de que estaba enfadado.

-Perdón, me quedé dormida en la tina.-me excusé con una sonrisa. Adoraba esas arruguitas.

-Bella, estuviste media hora en el baño. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Ummm...¿Relax?

-No estoy bromeando.

-Ya sé, se te nota en la cara.

-Son las siete menos quince y aún estamos aqui. No has desayunado y no te has arreglado el cabello.

-Mi cabello está bien.

-No, lo tienes húmedo y despeinado.

-A ti te gusta así.

-No es el momento para llevarlo así. En siete horas tenemos el ensayo de boda, te agradecería con toda mi existencia que te dieras prisa en desayunar, Esme cocinó algo para ti.

-¡Edward! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que puedo comer en cualquier sitio! No me gusta que pongas a Esme a cocinar...

-Hoy no tenemos tiempo para ir a un restaurante, Bella. Por eso Esme accedió a preparate el desayuno.-suspiré derrotada.

-Solo espero que no contenga sangre lo que sea que Esme haya cocinado.-Edward rió y me quedé muy sorprendida. Pocas veces lograba hacerlo reír cuando estaba en ese estado de irritación y enfado.

Bajamos las escaleras a paso humano (después de mucho protestar para que no me llevara cargada) y atravesamos la sala y el comedor, para entrar en la cocina, donde un exquisito aroma a panqueques inundama el ambiente.

-¡Mmm!-exclamé relamiendome los labios.-Panqueques...-saludé a Esme, que vigilaba la sartén y me senté en la cabecera de la mesa, porque Edward me obligó. Noté que en la mesa habían un par de vasos, una jarra de jugo de algo amarillo, y un pote de sirop y otro de miel. Sonreí ante la amabilidad de Esme.

-Espero que te gusten, no soy muy diestra con estas comidas chatarra.-me dijo Esme luego de unos minutos de total silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba el chisporroteo del sartén. Me tendió un plato con tres panqueques y se sentó al frente de Edward, a mi izquierda.

-Gracias. No te hubieras molestado, ya podría habérme...-Edward se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Entendí la indirecta, "cállate y come". Cogí el tarro de miel y vertí un poco sobre los panqueques. Hice lo mismo con el sirop. Luego cogí el tenedor y el cuchillo y corté el primer bocado.

-¡Eshtán buehnmos!-le dije a Esme con la boca llena. Edward me miró horrorizado y Esme se rió. Tragué ruidosamente y alargué la mano para servirme jugo, pero Esme fue mucho más rápida que yo y dos segundos después un vaso repleto del líquido amarillo apareció al alcance de mi mano estirada. Sorbí un poco, para probarlo. Era naranja.

Luego de lo que me parecieron quince minutos, dejé ambos cubiertos sobre el plato y miré a mi novio con una expresión de satosfacción en el rostro. Esme se había retirado.

-¿Estaban buenos?-me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a recoger la mesa.

-Si, de veras que Esme si sabe cocinar. Yo jamás podría hacer unos panqueques tan divinos como esos. Pff... menos mal que no es diestra con la comida "chatarra".

-Esme es muy modesta, Bella. Ya deberías saberlo.

-Y lo sé. Pero es sólo que a veces exagera.-dejé el vaso en el lavavajillas y dejé que Edward pusiera el botón de encendido. Luego salimos de la casa por la puerta de la cocina, que quedaba más creca del garage.

Nos montamos en el flamante Volvo plateado y salimos hacia Forks a las siete con cinco minutos de la mañana. Disponía de dos horas para recoger mis cosas, pasar por la oficina de correos y despedirme de Charlie en la comisaría.

**¡Hola queridas (os) lectoras (es)! Bueno, he aquí el capítulo tres de ésta maravillosa historia (**_jajaja, que modesta...)_**, ¡espero que les guste!  
Admito que es un poquitín aburrido, pero digamos que es un capítulo transcendental. Es muy importante lo del trato, por eso decidí ponerle así al capítulo.  
Bueno, ¿que me dicen del Señor Ferrari? ¿Te quieres montar encima de él? jajaja.. ok ok..**

**¡Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por todos los reviews, estoy que exploto de la emoción! ¡Recibí 10! Es genial! los adoroooo!!**

**He aquí las respuestas:**

**3erill Cullen: **¡_Yo con mucho gusto asesoro a Alice, pero si está Edward por ahí rondando! Es cierto, no existe humano tan bueno como para merecer todo eso (excepto yo, claro xD). No te preocupes, ya sabrás cuales son esas cosillas.. (chanchanchanchán). ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Pronto pronto entran Aro y su comitiva! ¡Ten pacienciaa!_

**PknaPcosa: **_Chica! Pasé las duras y las maduras para subir el cáp. 2! Que bueno que lo disfrutaste! Oh.. bueno Emmtt.. jaja! Ya sabrás que son las cosas de chicos.. jaja!! Besos! Gracias por todo!  
_

**medicenastor: **_Bienvenidos sean los Edwards y los chocolates! Si puedes, me mandas un Porshe como el de Alice.. jaja! no quiero que te mueras! después no lees! xD! Bueno, bienvenida a mi fic, me encanta que te encante! Gracias por leer!_

**EdwardBella17: **_Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea! jaja.. nos vemos! Gracias por leer!_

**Magdalena Black: **_Te enviaré a Jasper en papel de regalo para navidad! xD.. ok, espero que el regalo de Alice no se atrase... está muy solicitado! xD Me encantó tu review! Fue uno de los que más me emocionó! Bueno, ya sabrás que son esas cosas, de hombres! SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS, AUN NO ESCRIBO EL CAPITULO! La boda llegará pronto! Junto con unas cuantas sorpresitas más! Gracias por leer!_

**Nixii: **_gracias amiixx!! xD si no es por ti, no subo este capitulo... jaja eres fastidiosa cuando te lo propones!! xD No mentira... jaja me encanta q te encante! nos vemos en el cole!_

**Namine1993: **_Jajaja... bueno, él mismo se delató! xD.. y en cuanto a los de cosas de hombres... jaja muy pronto sabrás! Gracias por leer!_

**Jadexia: **_:O! No se que pudo hacer pasado... talvez se dañó la postal... que raro.. bueno.. algun dia te llegará Alice con un enorme vestido de novia en las manos y Edward del brazo! Ten Fe! xD ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE EL FIC! ya sabremos que son las cosas de hombres (risa malvada)! Gracias por leer!_

**beautyfly92: **_Jajaja! me dio mucha risa tu rr! xD Soy McDonald's! Y Edward es una Big Tasty! xD! Gracias por leer!_

**Adri Cullen: **_gracias por leer! me encanta que te encante! XD_

**Bueno, mis fieles, espero con toda mi alma sus chocolates, Edwards, joyas, besos, golpes, patadas **_(gulp!)_**, lechugas, tomates... en fin, REVIEWS!**

**ATENCIÓN GENTE: SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA LAS COSAS DE HOMBRES! JAJA! las espero!!**

**Adiositoo! **

_**FatiPotter**_


	4. Adiós Charlie, nos vamos a las vegas

**Disclaimer:**  
**Los personajes y ambientes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

**_Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación._**

_**Cáp. 4**_

_**Adiós, Charlie, nos vamos a las Vegas.**_

_**Título Alternativo: Cosas de Hombres.**_

_**Viernes.**_

Una hora y media después de salir de la mansión Cullen, nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la comisaría de Forks. Afortunadamente ya habíamos ido a la oficina de correos, por lo que disponía de media hora para despedirme de Charlie.

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos en el pequeño edificio que constituía la estación de policías. Al entrar nos cruzamos con un par de policías que me saludaron y yo por cortesía les devolví el saludo, sin tener la menor idea de quienes eran. Nos identificamos con una policía que hacía las veces de secretaria, y subimos las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Charlie.

Toqué la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Pasados unos segundos se escuchó un "Adelante". Empujé la puerta y entré seguida por Edward.

-Hola papá.-lo saludé al entrar en la pequeña oficina. Estaba abarrotada de estantes y archiveros y un par de sillas descansaban frente al escritorio, detrás del cual estaba Charlie.

-¡Bella, cariño!-se levantó y vino a mi encuentro con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos rápidamente.

-Hola Edward.

-Buenos días, Charlie.

-Adelante, tomen asiento.-nos señaló las dos sillas. Edward me empujó la silla para que me sentara y a continuación se sentó el la otra.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó Charlie mientras se sentaba.

-Una noticia.-respondí tomándole la mano a Edward por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué tipo de noticia?-preguntó Charlie, curioso.

-Una no muy agradable.-hice una pausa y después de mirar a Edward y tragar aire, solté la bomba:-Hoy nos vamos a Las Vegas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-me preguntó Charlie, alarmado. Se había inclinado por encima de la mesa, con las manos fijas en el borde.

-Si. No es que me agrade mucho la noticia, en realidad me enteré anoche, pero nos urge irnos hoy para terminar con los arreglos y hacer los ensayos.

-Ahh, claro, claro. Oh, Bella, cariño... Pienso que todo esto es muy apresurado... No deberías...-miró a Edward y guardó silencio, fijando la vista en la mesa.

-Papá... Ya hemos discutido demasiado sobre esto, ¿no crees que sería mejor que te resignaras de una vez? Yo sólo vine a decirte que nos tenemos que ir, y vine a despedirme de ti, porque lo más probable es que no regrese sino hasta después de uno o dos años.

-Bella...-me advirtió Edward apretándome la mano. Lo miré severamente.

-Déjame seguir, Edward.-miré a Charlie otra vez.-Papá, te quiero muchísimo, y lamento mucho todo esto, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

-Lo que no entiendo aún, es por qué te tienes que casar en Las Vegas.

-Porque ése ha sido el sueño de Edward desde toda su vida.-mentí. Junto a mí, escuché un suave bufido, que indicaba la risa contenida de Edward.

-¿El sueño de...Edward?-repitió mi padre confuso.

-Si, siempre ha querido casarse en Las Vegas, y ¿por qué no? Es una ciudad hermosa y está repleta de entretenimientos.

-No sé, Bella... Bueno, haz lo que te plazca. De todos modos ya eres mayor de edad.

-Gracias, papá.-me levanté y tanto Edward cómo Charlie, me imitaron. Mi padre rodeó la mesa y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Mi pequeña...Mi Bella...-murmuraba mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Me esforcé para que las lágrimas no inundaran mi rostro.

-Pa...-musité con voz queda. Una lágrima plateada resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Te quiero chiquita...

-También yo.-nos quedamos abrazados durante otro minuto y después lo solté suavemente.-Nos tenemos que ir, el avión sale a las nueve y son las nueve menos cuarto.-me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Está bien. Cuídense.-alzó su mano en dirección a nosotros y dibujó una cruz en el aire.-Que Dios los acompañe.-sonreí tímidamente. Charlie no era un fiel adepto a la Iglesia Católica ni a ninguna otra, pero aún así, creía en Dios, o cómo él mismo a veces le gustaba llamarle: "La Justicia Divina."

Se acercó a Edward y le estrechó la mano. Luego se abrazaron y Charlie le dio dos palmadas en la espalada a Edward.

-Cuídala bien, chico. Te estoy encargando lo más valioso que tengo.

-Oh, papá...

-La puso en buenas manos.-contestó Edward mientras se separaban. Charlie le dedicó una sonrisa y luego volvió a abrazarme.

-Hasta pronto, Bella.

-Hasta pronto, pá.-nos separamos y después de una última sonrisa y un último adiós, abandonamos la oficina y salimos de la comisaría. Las lágrimas empañaban mi visión, así que me aferré a Edward para no caer.

Diez minutos después estábamos en el aeropuerto. Ya todos habían subido las al avión, excepto nosotros.

Después de un par de sobornos y algunas sonrisas deslumbrantes por parte de Edward a las autoridades, conseguimos que nos subieran las maletas al avión sin hacer la cola kilométrica que se extendía por delante y por detrás de nosotros.

-Sabes que detesto que hagas eso.-le gruí a Edward entre dientes en cuanto nos alejamos de la ruleta del equipaje.

-¿Qué haga qué?

-Eso. Sobornar a las personas con tus sonrisas y tu dinero. Me imagino la reacción de Charlie si lo supiera.-Edward soltó una sonora carajada y me miró divertido.

-¿Prefieres que perdamos el avión?

-No, pero...

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es sólo que no es correcto lo que haces!

-¿Y desde cuando las cosas ha sido correctas para nosotros?

-Eso es otra cosa.

-Claro que no.

-¡Edward! Le diré a Charlie lo que haces y te meterá en la cárcel.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, no puedes vivir sin mi.

-Idiota.-murmuré y seguí caminando hacia la empleada que recibía los pasaportes. Edward me alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me arrancó el pasaporte de las manos.

-Buenos días.-dijo la chica ya deslumbrada por la belleza antinatural de mi novio. No pude evitar sentir celos.

-Buenos días.-contestó Edward sonriéndole. Contuve una maléfica sonrisa al ver que la chica se quedaba sin aire. Cogió los papeles que le tendía Edward y los examinó con más rápidez de la normal.

-T-todo en ordon.-tartamudeó la chica esbozando una sonrisa. Edward se la devolvió y con un "Gracias" le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

-Bien, estamos listos.-declaró Edward tomándome de la mano. Sonreí.

Caminamos hacia la puerta 14, y subimos al avión por medio de un túnel que habían colocado debido a la lluvia.

-Edward, la entrada a la clase turista está atrás-le dije al ver que caminábamos en dirección contraria a la clase turista.

-Ya lo sé.-contestó el tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Y, ¿entonces por qué vamos por aquí?

-Nosotros no viajamos en clase turista, vamos en primera clase.

-¡PRIMERA CLASE!-grité impresionada. Me echó una dura mirada y me aclaré la garganta.-¿Primera clase, dices?

-Si, primera clase. ¿Que tiene de malo?

-Pues, a decir verdad, nada en absoluto, es sólo que pueden pensar que me aprovecho de tu dinero.-Edward rió tan fuerte como cuando salió del bosque con sus hermanos y me miró con cara de "pobrecita, aún te falta mucho por aprender".

-Bella, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, en realidad no me interesa.

-Pues eso sí que me sorprende, viniendo de una persona que puede leerle las mentes a los demás...

-No es porque quiera, es mi condición, y créeme que a veces puede llegar a ser un fastidio. No te imaginas lo plásticas y superficiales que son algunas mentes.- me miró de un modo extraño, como sugiriendo algo.

-¿Te refieres a... Jessica?

-Sí. ¿Sabes que estaba pensando sobre ti en tu primer día de clases, cuando le estabas preguntando por mí?

-Obvio que no, Edward.-atravesamos la puerta del primera clase.

-Pensaba que no eras guapa, que debías engordar un poco, que no entendía porque Eric Yorkie y Mike Newton te miraban tanto... en fin, te tenía envidia.

-¿Jessica pensaba esas cosas?-asintió con la cabeza.-¿En serio Jessica pensaba eso?.-me miró y giró los ojos.-No te lo creo.

-Y cuando le preguntaste por mi, te llamo idiota y te deseó buena suerte.

-¿Qué? Pues... vaya, no me lo esperaba de Jessica.

-¡Bella, Edward! ¡Aquí, aquí!-exclamó la cantarina voz de Alice. La busqué con la mirada, y la encontré exactamente al frente de mí. Me pareció extraño, ya que su voz sonaba un poco distante. Y entonces comprendí que Edward había corrido hacia ella, llevándome casi a rastras con él.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó al ver la expresión de confusión de mi rostro.-Tenía prisa.

-No importa.-me senté en la enorme silla que Edward me ofrecía con la mano. Se sentó a mi lado, dejándome aprisionada entre la ventanilla y él. Un minuto después, la voz de la aeromoza se escuchó por el parlante.

-Buenos días a todos los pasajeros que abordan el vuelo 523 con destino a Las Vegas. Se les recuerda mantener sus celulares apagados en todo momento, para evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes con el sistema de la unidad.-Edward sacó su pequeño móvil plateado y lo apagó.-También se les recuerda que deben abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad.

Debajo de sus asientos encontraran chalecos salvavidas y bolsas para el mareo. Directamente encima de sus lugares encontraran la luz para lectura y las salidas del aire acondicionado. Las mascaras de oxígeno se activaran en caso de haber algún fallo con el sistema. Esto es todo por ahora, que tengan un feliz viaje.

-Estoy asustada.-murmuré entre dientes mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya sabes lo que haré si ocurre algo con el sistema.-murmuró él en respuesta. Asentí con la cabeza y me acurruqué entre sus helados brazos. Alice se asomó por encima de nuestros asientos y sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó mientras despeinaba (aún más) a Edward.

-Bella está asustada.-contestó Edward burlonamente. Asentí abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Tonta. Intenta dormir, llegaremos en unas horas.

-No puedo.-contesté. Ambos me miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué motivo o razón no puedes quedarte callada y cerrar los ojos?-me preguntó Edward irónicamente.

-Por que, si no lo recuerdas, ayer me prometiste algo y quiero que me lo digas.-le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ahh... cierto, cierto. Bueno, Alice, te agradecería mucho que no escucharas lo que tengo que decirle a Bella. Así que...-metió la mano bajo el asiento y sacó un par de audífonos.-...ponte ésto e intenta mantener tu nariz alejada de nosotros.

-¡Que amable eres Edward!-exclamó sarcásticamente Alice, arrancándole los audífonos de la mano. Acto seguido, se dejo caer en el asiento con un ruido sordo.

-Puedes empezar.-le alenté. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente oscuros, pero logró controlar su instinto.

-No te va a agradar para nada lo que te voy a decir, pero como tú insistes... no me queda de otra que hacerte rabiar.

-Déjate de idioteces y comienza a hablar de una buena vez.

-Bien...aquí va. Ayer cuando salimos de caza, Emmett y Jasper andaban muy curiosos con respecto a lo de tu...emm...liguero.-una corriente de sangre impulsada por mi ruidoso corazón, inundó mi rostro, dejándome tan roja como un tomate.

-Ajá, continúa.

-Bueno, me estaban preguntando...cosas sobre ti.

-¿Cosas cómo qué?

-No me pidas que te diga eso, por favor.

-Está bien. Sigue.

-Bueno, obviamente les respondí lo suficiente como para dejarlos satisfechos, pero no les dije nada comprometedor. ¿Contenta?

-No. Quiero más detalles.

-Bella te vas a enfadar con ellos.

-¿Me lo dices si prometo no enfadarme con ellos?

-Está bien, pero si te enfadas con ellos, retrasaré tu transformación dos meses más.-lo miré rabiosa durante unos segundos.

-Hecho.

-Hecho.-nos estrechamos las manos.

-Bien, puedes continuar y decirme TODOS los detalles.

-Ya que no me queda de otra... Bien, ¿que quieres saber?

-¿Qué te preguntaron Emmett y Jasper?

-Al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad en saber si tu y yo ya habíamos tenido...relaciones.-de nuevo la sangre subió a mis mejillas.-Obviamente les dije la verdad, que no.

-¿Qué más?

-Me preguntaron a donde iríamos de luna de miel y comenzaron a hacer hipótesis de como sería hacerlo con una humana, ya sabes... por todo el rollo de perder el control. Les hace mucha gracia que te conviertas en puré si pierdo los estribos.

-Ja ja... me muero de risa.-repliqué sarcásticamente.

-La verdad es que el modo en que lo dijo Emmett fue... gracioso.-lo miré horrorizada. Tenía las mejillas infladas a causa del aire contenido. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-No es gracioso que se burlen de mí de ese modo.

-Sé que no lo es, pero tenías que ver la cara de Emmett.

-Maldito sea.

-¡Eh eh eh! Hiciste una promesa.

-¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que... olvídalo. Necesito hacerte otra pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Rosalie y Emmett... han..?

-Si.

-Ahh, claro. Debí suponerlo, después de todo están casados.

-Mira, lo que le causa tanta gracia a Emmett es el simple hecho de que solo con ponerte una mano encima podría matarte.

-Que sentido del humor tan raro tiene Emmett a veces.

-¿Quieres saber algo más?

-No, creo que ya estoy satisfecha.

-Bien, duerme entonces.-suspiré y me acurruqué de nuevo entre sus brazos. Edward llamó a una aeromoza y le pidió un par de almohadas y una manta.

Luego de acomodarme en él como si fuera mi cama, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté dos horas después. La aeromoza estaba dando las instrucciones para el aterrizaje.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté a Edward aún somnolienta.

-Las once y media. Ya estamos aterrizando.

-¿Tanto dormí?

-Si, caíste profunda.

-Eso es por tu culpa, no tenías que despertarme tan temprano.-le reproché mirando por la ventanilla. Montones de edificios saltaban a la vista allí donde veía, algunos más grandes, otros más chicos, e incluso algunos con colores muy vivos. Alcancé también a distinguir algunos letreros y propagandas.

El avión tocó suelo con una sacudida.

-A todos los pasajeros que abordan la unidad, el vuelo 523 con destino a Las Vegas a culminado. Que tengan una feliz estadía en la ciudad de Las Vegas. Buenos Días.-dijo la aeromoza cuando las puertas del avión se abrieron.

-Bienvenida a Las Vegas, Bella.

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4... si los decepcioné con lo de las cosas de hombres, les ruego que me lo digan, de todos modos no estaba muy inspirada... **  
**Se aceptan flores, regalos, joyas, vestidos, Edwards, chocolates, golpes, patadas (glup!), lechugas, tomates y chicles masticados... en pocas palabras REVIEWS!**

**Quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo, han sido muy importantes para mí! Es emocionante llegar a tu casa y encontrarte con los reviews de tus lectores... es simplemente: ENCANTADOR!**

**He aquí las respuestas:**

**PknaPcosa: **_Yo también me montaría en el Edward Ferrari!! jaja!...Ahora que lo pienso bien, no se porqué dije que era aburrido... xD..Eres mala! mira que la pobre Bella siempre anda sufriendo, y tu lo disfrutas...! ohh.. Isabella y Anthony.. me hiciste reír muchísimo con eso!! xD. No e preocupes, prontito sabrás quien fue el/la inoportuno/a. Si tienen seguros, pero supongamos que se dejaron llevar por el momento, fue algo irracional... ¿quien va a pensar en el seguro de al puerta cuando tiene a Edward encima?? Espero q te haya gustado lo que preparé para las cosas de hombres... :p espero tu review con ansias!! Bye gracias x el apoyo!_

**Elizabet Weasley Cullen: **_Bienvenidaaa!! Gracias x el apoyo!! Edward Ferrari está disponible para cuando lo desees! xD_

**medicenastor: **_OH MY GOD! Gracias x el Edward con el moño de regalo! es tan liindo! xD.. siempre espero los reviews con ansias! y siempre los respondo! de nada! xD Bueno, aqui está... espero que no te estes muriendo de desilucion...!xD_

**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: **_Bienvenidaa!! Muchísimas gracias por todo! me alegra que te haya gustado!! como vez, actualizo rápido, espero que sigas el ritmo :P!_

**Namine1993: **_Jajaja... ya sabemos que Edward es lidno, pero muchísmaas gracias x recordarnoslo! Siempre intento actualizar rápido! Espero q puedas seguir el ritmo!! jaja.. GRACIAS X TU RVV!_

**mistsuko-chan: **_Emm.. Bella graciosa?? no para nada!! (sarcasmo)...Oh.. Naruto nos tiene traumados a mi y a mi hermano, ya empezamos a ver el shippuden!! muahahahahaaaaa!! yo también me dejaría mroder x Edward sin pensarlo! xD gulp! supongo que me enviarás una patada voladora... pues si, son hombres y ps ni modo! jaja.. espero no haberte desilucionado!! jajaa!! GRACIAS! Y BIENVENIDA!_

**Adri Cullen: **_gracias!! jaja.. ps..no se de donde saqué lo del Señor Ferrari.. pero está disponible a cualquier hora! xD Si ps...que conversación tan... Ooc! xD bueno, muchísimas gracias x el review! :D nos vemos en el prox capp!! Espero tu rvv con ansias!_

**Jadexia: **_Lo lamento, de verdad! Ya ves.. no te hago esperar mas! Sólo espero que te haya gustado!! jajajaaaa!! SON BIEN RECIBIDOS LOS MIL EDWARDS Y LOS MIL CHOCOLATES, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Te puedes quedar con 2 o tres... jeje!!_

**Blanca Cullen: **_Aquí está el otro capítulooo!! jajajjaaaa!! pronto proto aparecerán los sorprendentemente queridos Volturis...jaja! Pacienciaa!! GRACIAS X EL RVV!!_

**hermioneyron: **_Me alegra muxisimo que te haya gustado, gracias!_

**AndiiM: **_MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! QUE EMOCIÓN! Muchísimas gracias x los cumplidos, tu tb escribes nice! ) aqui está el proxii...kiss!! GRACIAS!_

**Bueno, esto es to-to-to-todo amiigoss! Mil gracias a los que me agregaron a Favorites y a Alerts, me han conmovido profundamente (snif! snif!). **

**Intentaré actualizar a más tardar éste fin de semana, si es muy apresurado que alguien me lo diga, por favor!**

**Mil gracias por leer! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHAS GANAS!**

_**FatiPotter**_

-_El Amor es el arquitecto del mundo._

-Hesíodo.

**Si quieres que Edward te lleve a Las Vegas, pulsa el botoncito que dice "GO".**


	5. El Ensayo de Boda

**Disclaimer:**  
**Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

* * *

_Éste capítulo va estricta,ente dedicado a Nixa, a quien le tengo que agradecer todo su apoyo y las ideas que me ha brindado para seguir escribiendo. ¡Mil Gracias, Nixa!_

* * *

_**Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación.**_

_**Cáp. 5**_

_**El Ensayo De Boda.**_

_**Viernes**_

El sol brillaba suavemente, escondido entre las nubes, pero aún así lograba arrancarles suaves destellos a la marmórea piel de los Cullen. Atravesamos el aeropuerto formando una extraña comitiva: Alice y Jasper iban adelante; inmediatamente detrás de ellos iban Esme y Carlisle; luego Edward y yo, y detrás de nosotros, Rosalie y Emmett.

Salimos del aeropuerto a las doce y cuarto de la tarde. Nuestro itinerario era el siguiente:

-Ir al Hotel Hilton Las Vegas y dejar las maletas.

-Ir a la capilla donde íbamos a "celebrar" la ceremonia para el ensayo.

-Y si nos quedaba tiempo, pasar el resto de la noche en algún casino.

Así que alquilamos un par de autos y nos dirigimos al hotel. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett iban en un Aston Martin DB9 rojo, y Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo en un Mercedes S65 AMG.

Llegamos en media hora al hotel.

Era un enorme edificio blanco, con miles de ventanas. En un lado del edificio, se podía apreciar una enorme H roja. En el frente había un enorme jardín repleto de palmeras y abetos. Carlisle detuvo el auto frente a la entrada de la recepción y un botones se acercó corriendo con un carrito. Nos bajamos mientras el botones sacaba las maletas de la cajuela. Un segundo botones se acercó corriendo a bajar las maletas del carro de Rosalie.

Me sorprendí al ver que Carlisle se bajaba del auto dejaba las llaves adentro, pero luego comprendí que había sistema de parqueo cuando un chico no muy mayor que yo se acercó al auto y lo condujo hasta el sótano. Igual pasó con el otro carro.

-Bella, ¿qué esperas para entrar?-me dijo Edward agarrándome por un brazo. Asentí con la cabeza y murmuré una disculpa. Entramos en la recepción tomados de la mano.

Quedé en estado de shock cuando entré en la recepción. Era una estancia amplia y bien iluminada, con las columnas y el piso cubiertos de mármol. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco amarillento y los muebles era del mismo color. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados cómodamente en un sillón, mientras que Esme y Carlisle pagaban las habitaciones. Rosalie acababa de desaparecer por una puerta al fondo. Supuse que sería el baño.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-me preguntó Edward apartándome unos mechones rebeldes de la cara y colocándolos detrás de mi oreja derecha.

-No, estoy cansada de estar sentada.-respondí mientras con la mirada seguía comiendome la recepción del hotel.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?

-¿Bonito? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es hermoso!

-¿Más que yo?

-¡Que modestia!-exclamé sarcásticamente.-No, no más que tu. Esto no se compara ni un poquito contigo.-me regaló una de sus traviesas sonrisas y me abrazó. Acomodé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-Ehhh... esto... ummm... Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-me preguntó Jasper un poco cohibido. Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza hacia él, sin soltar a Edward.

-Claro, ¿que sucede?

-Aquí no... ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?-miré a Edward asustada; él veía a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.-Comprendería si no quieres, después de todo soy peligroso para tí.

-No, está bien.-murmuré esbozando una sonrisa. Me separé con mucho esfuerzo de Edward, ya que él no me soltaba, y seguí a Jasper hasta la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Rosalie minutos atrás.

No era un baño como yo pensaba, en realidad no se le asemejaba en nada. Era un bar.

Jasper caminó hasta la barra y pidió dos Coca-Cola. Luego me hizo señas y fui a reunirme con él en una mesa libre.

-Ten.-me ofreció la lata de Coca-Cola. La tomé con dedos temblorosos y le dí un sorbito a través de la pajita.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-le pregunte, decidida a acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Quería pedirte diculpas.

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas? No entiendo.

-Por lo de anoche.

-Si te refieres a las risas...

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... después.

-¿Después?-pregunté intentando recordar algo hiriente que me hubiera dicho o hecho Jasper.

-Si... ehh.. cuando tu y Edward... ya sabes.-a pesar de que los vampiros no poseen sangre, y por ende carecen de la capacidad de sonrojarse, pude notar la vergüenza que el decirlo le provocaba, sobre todo después de las cosas de habían dicho de Edward y de mí.

-No...no te preocupes.-contesté inentando parecer convincente.-No es nada... de todos modos Edward se iba a detener tarde o temprano.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención.-Alargué la mano por encima de la mesa y la posé con cautela sobre la de Jasper. Me miró asombrado.

-En serio no te atormentes con eso, no pasa nada.-le sonreí tiernamente y retiré mi mano rápidamente de la de él al ver que sus músculos se tensaban; un síntoma de la sed.-Será mejor que salga.-musité asustada. Me levanté de la mesa y agarré el refresco.

Al salir del bar, pude respirar con normalidad. El olor a cigarrillos me asfixiaba, y para colmo, se había adherido a mi ropa.

-Hueles a cigarro.-me dijo Edward acercándose por detrás de mi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir su frías manos apresarme por la cintura. Me di la vuelta entre sus manos y le sonreí.-¿Que quería Jasper?

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. Cerró su mente. Lo único que se de él es que está avergonzado por algo que no quiere decirme.

-Entonces te cuento arriba.

-¿Que? ¿Ya quieres subir a tu habitación?

-¿Cómo que mi habitación? Se supone que es NUESTRA habitación.

-Es tú habitación, que yo me quedaré velando tus sueños es otra cosa.

-Ahh... bueno, supongo que eso lo explica mejor.

-Tonta.-me acarició la nariz con uno de sus duros y lisos dedos. Nos montamos en el primer ascensor que vimos y noté que Edward marcó el número 30.

-¿Tan arriba?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Si, nos toca una presidencial.

-¿Qué? ¡Edward! ¿qué te he dicho acerca de lo ostentoso? ¿No podías simplemente pedir una habitación simple matrimonial?

-Pedimos una presidencial porque son cuatro matrimoniales y dos individuales en una sola, en pocas palabras, cabemos todos ahí.

-Ahh.. jeje...pues...-tartamudeé apenada. Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y luego los fríos pulgares de Edward acariciándolas. Aproveché para besarlo largamente. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y el colocó las de él en mi cintura. Me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Estuvimos besándonos hasta que escuchamos la campanita que anunciaba que habíamos llegado al piso 30. Nos separamos rápidamente por si acaso había alguna vieja moralista esperando por el ascensor y sólo nos tomamos de las manos. Las puertas se abrieron con una lentitud agobiante.

Salimos a un pasillo con el suelo tapizado por una alfombra roja con exquisitos bordados en dorado, paredes de mármol y cuadros por doquier. Cada veinte o treinta metros, había una puerta de roble con aldabas de bronce. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, había contado cuatro puertas, cuatro suites en el mismo piso.

Llegamos a la última puerta, la número cuatro, y después de tocar, Alice nos abrió la puerta con sus típicos movimientos de bailarina.

-¿Cuál es la de nosotros?-le pregunté a Alice sin siquiera reparar en la divina decoración de la suite. Señaló una puerta al final del pasillo. Le sonreí a manera de gracias y jalé a Edward por una mano para que me siguiera.

Ya en la habitación, lo obligué a sentarse en la cama, y corrí hasta la puerta para ponerle el seguro. Edward me miró extrañado.

-No quiero interrumpciones.-le expliqué liberándome de mi chaqueta. Me senté junto a él en pose india.

-¿Y? ¿Que quería Jasper?-me preguntó.

-Pedirme disculpas.

-¿Por?

-Lo de anoche.

-¿Fue él? Por un momento pensé que había sido Carlisle o Esme.

-Podrías haberlo sabido.

-Lo sé, pero estoy intentando no meterme más en sus mentes si permiso.

-Bueno, como sea. Jasper me estaba pidiendo disculpas por habernos interrumpido anoche.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que no importaba, que de todos modos tu ibas a detenerte tarde o temprano.-bajé la mirada y me puse a revisar con fingido interés el borde de mis zapatos.

-¿Y si yo no me hubiera detenido?-se aventuró.

-Sé que no me ibas a dejar llegar más lejos.

-¿Quién sabe? Talvés me hubiera dejado llevar por mi cuerpo y no por mi sed.

-Aún hay tiempo.-le dije mirando la cama con aparente indiferencia.

-No creo que sea el momento.

-Son las una y diez. De aquí hasta las dos son cincuenta minutos, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarde en llegar al clímax?

-No te sabría decir, sabes que me conservo virgen.

-Eso puede cambiar ahora mismo.

-¿Bella, estás bien? ¿No te habrán dado alguna droga en el bar, o sí?

-Estoy perfectamente bien, es más creo que nunca había estado mejor.-apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo obligué a acostarse. Lentamente me senté sobre su tórax y desabroché uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Me incliné sobre mí misma para besarlo. Y entonces el panorama cambió.

En un segundo me encontré inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo, con ambas manos presas en su mano derecha. Lo miré durante un buen rato a los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que se traía entre manos. Sonrió enigmáticamente y me besó en el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta mis clavículas y entonces, de imprevisto, introdujo su mano libre por debajo de mi franela, hasta la altura de mis costillas. Me estremecí, pero no precisamente por el frío de sus manos.

Soltó mis manos y me dejo juguetear con su cabello. Luego me subió la camisa hasta las costillas, dejando mi pálido abdomen al descubierto. Me sonrojé inténsamente y cerré los ojos. Posó sus fríos labios cerca de mi ombligo. Sentí el cosquilleo de su respiración y no pude reprimir un leve gemido. Me estaba torturando lentamente.

Se separó de mí inmediatamente y abrí los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Mejor dejemos ésto hasta aquí.

-Pero...¿por qúe?

-Tenemos que irnos, son la una y media.-no podía ser...¿habían pasado veinte minutos así de rápido? Me levanté de la cama, amargada. Me acomodé la franela y cogí mi suéter. Después de ponerme los zapatos, salí de la habitación sin cruzar palabra con Edward.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!-gritó abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-¡Déjame en paz, Edward!-le devolví el grito desde el living. Por alguna extraña razón, la llave electrónica no estaba encima de la consola, exactamente done la había dejado Alice después de abirnos.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, ¿quieres?-me reprochó, tomándome por la muñeca y girándome hacia él.

-Suéltame.-dije, entre dientes.

-No, ya basta de idioteces. Vamos al cuarto.

-Suéltame, Edward.

-Suéltala.-terció Alice saliendo de una puerta a la derecha, seguida de Jasper.-No irá a ningún lado.

-¡Claro que me iré!

-Si, lo harás cuando me quites esto.-Alice levantó su mano; en ella había una tarjeta blanca con una barra magnética. La llave de la suite.

-Dámela Alice.

-No se la des.-le ordenó Edward ejerciendo presión sobre mis muñecas. Miré duramente a Alice y luego a Edward.

-Claro que no se la voy a dar. Tú, ven conmigo.-dijo señalándome con la cabeza.-Y tú-añadió mirando a Edward.-Te quiero listo en cinco minutos.-Edward me soltó y se fue con Jasper a nuestra habitación. Yo entré con Alice en la ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella?-me preguntó después de obligarme a sentarme en la cama.

-Nada.-musité, cruzando los brazos.

-No digas que no pasa nada. ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con Edward?

-Siempre lo deja todo a medias.

-¿A que te refieres con todo?-comenzó a sacar cosas de una maleta muy grande.

-Cada vez que... cuando tenemos la oportunidad de... en fin, cuando podemos, siempre hay algo que no nos deja seguir. Si no es él, es otra persona. A veces me parece que se confabulan contra mí.

-Bella, espera un poco. Sólo necesitas un día para estar con él.-se volvió hacia mí con los brazos cargados. Soltó todas las cosas en la cama. Dos cepillos y un secador coronaban la pila de utensilios.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.-le pregunté. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, decidí asegurarme.

-Arreglarte el cabello, por supuesto.-solté un sonoro suspiro y crucé las piernas.-¿Te lavaste el cabello ésta mañana, verdad?-me preguntó soltándo con sus hábiles dedos la coleta que amarraba mi cabello. Asentí con la cabeza. Separó en secciones toda mi cabellera y con algunas pinzas que fue sacando del montón de cachivaches, recogió los mechones. Agarró el secador y con ayuda del cepillo intentó darle forma a mi rebelde cabello.

-Es inútil, nunca toma forma.-me acalló con un tirón de cabello. Sentí sus diestras manos moverse sin parar, peinando aquí y allá todo mi cabello.

La oí murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones con respecto a la lentitud con la que salía el aire del secador.

-¡Rose, ven por favor!-exclamó. Apenas conté hasta tres, y ya Rosalie estaba en la habitación.

-¿En qué te ayudo?-le preguntó a Alice colocándose detrás de mí.

-Consigue otro secador y ven a ayudarme con ésto. A este paso no terminaremos jamás.-Rosalie salió de la habitación y en un dos por tres, ya estaba de regreso con un secador entre las manos. Cogió el otro cepillo y después de enchufar el aparato, empezó a tironarme del cabello.

Luego de cinco minutos de tortura extrema, consiguieron darle forma a mis indomables puntas. Rosalie se encargó de aplicarme el spray fijador y de retocar mi peinado, mientras que Alice había ido a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa.

Pocos minutos después, llegó con una sencilla falda blanca de mezclilla, el sweater azul que le fascinaba a Edward y unas sandalias también blancas de tacón.

-Alice, esto es una trampa mortal.-le dije sosteniendo las sandalias en alto. Rosalie y ella se rieron y me dejaron vistiéndome.

Para cuando estuvimos todos listos y abajo, esperando al chico del parqueado, eran las dos menos diez.

Edward dejó que Alice condujera y se montó en la parte de atrás del Mercedes conmigo. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet se fueron en el Aston Martin.

Cruzamos un par de calles ligeramente concurridas y luego entramos en una avenida llena de casinos y letreros. El tráfico era colosal. Ambas vías estaban colapsadas de autos.

El único espacio libre era la acera.

Alice torció el volante hasta el límite y aceleró a fondo. Los cauchos patinaron en el pavimento y una nube de humo se alzó detrás de nosotros cuando el auto salió despedido hacia adelante. Los demás conductores tocaban la bocina enfadados por la treta de Alice.

Nos montamos en la acera a 100 km/h, seguidos de Carlisle. Las pocas personas que caminaban por la acera se alejaban coriendo despavoridas, mientras Alice sonreía de satisfacción. Parecía una conductora de la NASCAR acabando de ganar un premio.

Logramos salir de esa infernal avenida para caer en un distribuidor. Cruzamos un par de veces a la derecha y luego recorrimos una extensa avenida desolada en solo un minuto. Alice cruzó el volante a la izquierda y el auto derrapó, dejando dos líneas negras sobre el pavimento. Carlisle la imitó.

Con un frenazo, Alice detuvo el auto frente a una capilla blanca con azul. Dos pares de campanas de alambre adornaban la entrada, junto con un letrero que rezaba: "Capilla de Sait Lorenz". Un pequeño puente blanco cruzaba un riachuelo que atravesaba el jardín del frente y llevaba a la puerta principal de la capilla.

Me bajé del auto ayudada por Edward y caminamos detrás de Rosalie y Emmett.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la capilla desde afuera, jamás hubiese imaginado lo enorme y espaciosa que era por dentro. Estaba decorada muy al estilo renacentista y en el altar, una cruz idéntica a la que conservaba Carlisle en su casa colgaba de la pared. Esme fue hasta una puerta que se hallaba semi olculta por una cortina y llamó tres veces. Un momento después un hombre bajito y rechoncho, vestido con una camisa negra con alzacuellos, y un pantalón también negro, la atravesó.

Después de saludar a Esme, se acercó a todos nosotros con una bonachona sonrisa. Saludó a los Cullen como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Cuando saludó a Edward, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-¡Hola reverendo McClaine!-lo saludó Edward estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía en sacerdote.

-Después de casar a todos los Cullen, ¡al fin me toca casar a Edward! ¿Dónde está tu novia?-le preguntó asomándose por detrás de él, donde estaba yo.-No seas tímida, no como gente.-al principio me pareció una frase muy infantil, pero luego, al fijarme en sus ojos, me di cuenta de que eran dorados, al igual que los de Edward y el resto de los Cullen.

-¿También es vampiro?-le pregunté a Edward en un susurro. El asintió con la cabeza y me jaló hacia adelante. El reverendo se acercó un poco más a mi para examinarme.

-¡Hmmm! Hueles muy bien, y eres muy bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella Swan.

-Muy bien, Bella, déjame decirte que no podrías haber encontrado un chico mejor que Edward. ¡Excelente elección!-luego se volteó hacia Edward y le dijo en un tono casi imperceptible para mis oídos:-¡Tienes unos gustos tan exóticos...!-Edward sonrió, petulante.-Bien, bien. Ya veo que está algo apurados por comenzar, así que vayamos al grano. El lado derecho es el de la novia, y el izquierdo, obviamente del novio. Entonces, los invitados de Bella van del lado derecho y los invitados de Edward, del izquierdo. Señoritas...-señaló la primera banca del lado izquierdo e invitando a Esme, Alice y Rosalie a tomar asiento.-¿Los padrinos son...?

-Bueno, aún no los hemos elegido pero...-comenzó Edward, más Alice lo interrumpió.

-Los padrinos somos Emmett y yo, ¿cierto Bella?-me miró con una mezcla de súplica y advertencia. Miré dudosa a Edward durante un instante y comprendí su mirada de resignación de inmediato. Emmett la miró extrañado y se señaló el pecho mientras formulaba un "¿yo?" con los labios.

-Si...eh.. si, claro. Alice y ¿Emmett?

-Si, Emmett y yo.

-Bueno, entonces que los padrinos vengan por aquí.-dijo el reverendo señalando el altar.-Bella, tu padre te escoltará mañana, ¿no?

-No, no puede venir.

-Entonces supongo que ya habrás escogido a alguien para que te escolte.-negué con la cabeza.-¿Nadie? ¿Ni un amigo?

-No, no tengo a nadie que me escolte. No creo que a Mike o a Eric les haga gracia el tener que escoltarme hasta el altar.

-¿Y que hay de los licántropos?-sugirió Esme desde la banca. Hasta el momento no había pensado en ellos. Había invitado a casi toda la manada.

-No se...

-Sam Ulley podría llevarte hasta el altar.-propuso Carlisle, apoyando la idea de Esme. Noté como, a mi lado, Edward se ponía tenso.

-No creo que... tendría que preguntarle.

-Ten.-me dijo Alice tendiendome su móvil. Miré dubitativa a Edward, que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Esperé alguna señal de él, alguna negación, una protesta, pero nada salió de su boca, así que marqué el número al que tantas veces había llamado y esperé. Después de tres tonos, la voz gruesa de Billy Black respondió.

-¿Diga?

-¿Billy? Hola, soy Bella. Bella Swan.- me pareció oir un leve gruído al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-noté un dejo de disgusto en su voz.

-Me pregunté si podrías decirle a...

-Jake no está aquí.-me interrumpió con frialdad.

-No quiero hablar con Jake, Billy. Necesito hablar con Sam. Dile que por favor me llame al móvil de Edward lo más rápido posible; él tiene el número.

-Yo... Está bien.

-Gracias, que tengas buenas tardes.

-Igual.-gruñó. Al segundo siguiente, escuché el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había sido terminada.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó Alice cogiendo el teléfono.

-Sam va a llamar al teléfono de Edward.-se estableció un seplucral silencio, roto sólo por el ruido de los coches que pasaban de vez en cuando por la calle. Unos cinco minutos después, el reverendo McClaine juntó las manos en una palmada, provocando que me sobresaltara.

-¿Qué les parece si mientras esperamos la llamada vamos ensayando la unión?

-Creo que es una buena idea.-dijo Edward con las mandíbulas tensas y una extraña expresión de enfado en el rostro. Le tomé la mano y le sonreí. No logré quitar esa extraña expresión de su perecto rostro, pero al menos conseguí que relajara la quijada. Caminamos hasta el altar y nos colocamos según nos dijo el reverendo McClaine.

-Bien, se supone que mañana comenzaré con el típico discursillo de "estamos todos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de bla, bla, bla" y luego de leer los votos, les haré la pregunta y luego la besas. Pero no le vayas a meter la lengua en la boca...-todos nos reímos.-...no creo que a sus amigos les agrade.

-Trataré de contenerme.-replicó Edward con una sonrisa traviesa. Volvimos a reír.

-Bien, entonces ensayemos esta parte que, en teoría, es lo único que importa en una boda. Usaremos ésto a manera de alianzas.-metió su regordeta mano en en bolsillo de su camisa y sacó dos aritos de metal.

Una suave canción, que reconocí como mi nana, salió del bolsillo del pantalón de Edward. Sacó el móvil con toda la lentitud que su especia le permitía y me lo entregó después de revisar el número.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bella?-preguntó la voz de Sam al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Sam! Gracias Dios que llamaste.-bajé los dos escalones del altar y estuve a punto de caer, pero Jasper me ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio. Le agradecí con lamirada y recorrí el pasillo central de la capilla lo más rápido que pude sin caerme con esos mortales tacones. Salí de la capilla.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Nada malo... emm.. van a venir mañana a mi boda, ¿no?-le pregunté, dudosa.

-Si, nos estamos preparando para eso. Pero... no es para preguntarme eso para lo que estás llamando, ¿cierto? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno... esto... me estaba preguntando si tu... podrías escoltarme al altar mañana. Ya sabes, Charlie no vendrá y no tengo quien me lleve. Por mí sería Carlisle, pero tiene que ser alguien que venga por mi parte.

-Estaría encantado, Bella. Pero con la condición de que Emily y yo seamos tus padrinos.

-Pueees, verás... Alice y Emmett se auto-postularon para padrinos y ya aceptamos.-me mordí el labio hasta casi sangrar. Se hizo silencio al otro lado.

-Entonces no, lo siento.-respondió luego de varios segundos.

-¡Oh, vamos Sam! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Ya puse mi condición.-me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y Alice son los padrinos?

-¿Alice? Es la del cabello puntiagudo, ¿no?

-Si, la misma.

-Es una buena opción... Está bien.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, está bien. Te puedo llevar mañana al altar.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Ya, bueno... emm.. no te pongas emotiva.

-¡Es que me alegra muchísimo!

-Claro, es comprensible. Bueno, tengo que colgar. Las tarifas telefónicas no son nada baratas hoy en día.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Si, nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós ¡Gracias!.-cerré el móvil. Entré corriendo en la capilla y me frené antes de llegar al altar.

-¡HA ACEPTADO!-exclamé abrazando a Edward. Él me rodeó con sus fríos brazos.-Pero tiene una condición.

-¿Cuál?-me preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Que él sea el padrino junto con Alice.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Alice ofendida.-¡No pienso ser madrina con ése...con ése...Sam!

-Alice, no es momento de discutir eso, además yo tengo derecho a elegir a mis padrinos.-le reproché.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que... ¡Aishh! No entiendes. ¡Huelen muy mal!

-Lo sé, pero la verdad es que veo mejor a Sam para padrino que Emmett. Él es muy... irresponsable.-Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, le daba terror convertirse en algo más que mi cuñado.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Podemos continuar?-preguntó el reverendo. Asentí con la cabeza y tomé del brazo a Edward.-Ok, bien. Quedamos en la unión.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa para amarla, cuidarla y honrarla en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Bella, colócale el anillo.-Introduje con cuidado el arito de metal que me habia ofrecido Alice en el dedo anular de Edward.-Muy bien. Ahora, Isabella Marie Sawan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y honrarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-contesté. Cuando Edward me tomó de la mano, me estremecí de los nervios. Mis manos temblaban incotrolablemente. Edward introdujo el arito en mi dedo anular.

-Estamos listos entonces aquí. Ahora se supone que diré "si hay alguien presente que se oponga a éste matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Como nadie va a interrumpir, o al menos es espero, los declararé marido y mujer y te diré que la beses, Edward. Puedes besar a la novia.

Edward colocó una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza. Se inclinó sobre mí, doblándome por la cintura y me besó. Todos estallaron en vítores y nos separamos sonriendo.

-¡Bien! bueno, vamos a ensayar la entrada de Bella a la capilla. Carlisle, hazme el honor.-Carlisle se levantó de la banca con su elegante andar, me tomó por el brazo y me sacó de la capilla.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó.

-De maravilla.-contesté con una sonrisa.-Gracias por todo, Carlisle

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Al contrario, debería ser yos quien te diéra las gracias. Jamás había visto a Edward tan felíz como lo está contigo.

-Yo... pues... ya todos me lo han dicho, pero aún así, debo agradecerles lo mucho que han hecho por mí. Les debo hasta mi vida.-Carlisle rió con una potente y hermosa risa.

-¡Bien, pueden entrar!-exclamó el reverendo. Entré en la capilla cogida del brazo de Carlisle a paso nupcial. La lentitud era agobiante, incluso para mí, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Llegamos al altar y Carlisle me "entregó" a Edward.

-Bien, repetiremos esto unas tres veces más, luego elegiremos los colores de la decoración y dejaremos todo listo para mañana.-dijo el reverendo McClaine.

Tres horas y media más tarde, salimos de la capilla. Después de repetir toda la ceremonia como cinco veces, nos enfocamos en la decoración, o mejor dicho, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper se enfocaron en la decoración. No me dejaron hacer nada, sólo pedían mi opinión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Esme agarrándome por el codo.

-¿Despedida de solteros?-propuso Emmett.

-¿De-despedida de solteros?

* * *

**Hola gente! Aquí está el capítulo 5! Sufrí muchísimo para escribir todo esto. **  
**No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como hacer lo del ensayo de boda, pero bueno... algo me salió.  
¿Qué les pareció lo de Jasper? Me pareció que ya Alice se había entrometido mucho, así que puse al novio.. jaja!!  
Creo que no lo mencioné, pero el hotel es el Hilton Las Vegas. )  
Que triste... ¿hasta cuando vas a hacer sufrir a Bella, Edward?  
y... ¡que temperamental es Bella! jaja..  
Uhmm.. ¿Qué les parece Sam Ulley para padrino junto con Alice? Creo que queda mejor que Emmett, no sé... no veo a mi querido fortachón cerebro de pájaro para padrino.. jaja!!  
Y.. ¿El reverendo McClaine? Vampíro tambiñen, sólo que gordito porque así era el cuando lo transformaron... y cómo quizo seguir la senda del Señor.. ¡se volvió vegetariano! jaja!! Sinceramente me parece un personaje gracioso... me recuerda a un sacerdote de mi comunidad... jajaja!!**

**Ok, hora de ponerse seria.**

******Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favorites, ¡verdadermente estoy muy emocionada! 42 reviews!! wiiiiiii!!**

******He aquí las respuestas a todos ellos:**

******LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY**_**: **Gracias cariño! Aquí está otro cap para que sigas leyendo! xD_

******PknaPcosa: **_Amiguis! jaja... muchísimas gracias!! me salió muy emotivo lo de Charlie.. jaja!! Y que bueno que te gustó lo de cosas de hombres..!! Yo también moriría hecha puré sólo por estar cinco minutos con Edward!! Gracias!_

******hermioneyron: **_Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! que bueno que te gustó!! :D_

******Nixii!: **_Hello! I'm fine!! jaja... bueno, que bueno que te gusta mi fic..!! Sale chica, Edward es mío.. aunque te lo puedo prestar... jaja! Ya chica, si no es por tí nunca subo los capítulos!! jaja!! GRACIAS!! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! SNIF! SNIF!  
_

******Adri Cullen: **_Está bien, que te lleve a Forks (?) jajaa!! Bueno, lamentablemente así es Emmett.. jaja!! Estoy considerando hacer un flashback de esa conversación... bueno, ya veré!! Muchas gracias!! Siip!! dentro de dos capítulos!! muahahahaa!!_

******Jadexia: **_Digo lo mismo, ¡aqui de nuevo! Lamento haberte decepcionado, no tnía mucha imaginación en ese momento... pero por lo menos te gustó! Oye si!! me gusta esa idea!! Q ue Edward no le dijo el resto porque el también tomó parte en la conversación! jaja!! Y los otros dos, son para ti! Estaban muy buenos los Edwards, digo, los chocolates!! GRACIAS!!_

******AndiiM: **_No se si quepamos todos en el Volvo... jaja! Bueno, muchísimas gracias!! En pco tiempo vendrá la boda, seguidamente la luna de miel y la transformacion! yuujuu!! :P_

******dai: **_espero que te llegue pronto... en serio! Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenida (o)! No te deprimas!! Por favor!! jaja..!! un Beso, Gracias!!_

******princesscullen: **_Muchísimas gracias por el halagooooo!! Me tenías que ver brincando por toda mi casa!! Escribo como Stephenie Meyer!! waooo!! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!_

******KrO OsSa: **_Lo prometo! Seguiré escribiendo!! Vaya que vuelvo adictas a las personas... jaja!! Yo tampoco! necesito ese libro como seaaaa!! uff!! que bueno q no te decepcioné! jeje! Soy muuy piadosa.. jaja!! Aqui esta el cap 5 para que te deleites! xD Si, ps.. pobre de ella! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!_

******MaRiAn!!: **_GRACIAAAAAS!! Oye que bueno que tiens un módem inalámbrico... jaja!! Yo tampoco me acuerdo cual fue, pero supongo que fue el tres... y tambien me da flojera revisar! Woo! Sirvo para las escenas hot (que mente tan pervertida tengo!! xD) AQUI ESTA EL 5! Hice que te emocionaras!! yupiii! al fin lo logré! Ed Ed Ed! Saaa!! Que celos con la tipa del pasaporte... jajaa!! Nos vemos :P Sale, Bye! TE QUIERO DEMASIADO, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! SNIF! SNIF!_

******andeli Malfoy Cullen: **_Bienveniidaa!! Me encanta que te guste! En serio! Pues... no había pensado en eso de lo que se hace en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas... muahahahaa!! (imaginate a Edward en un culb de stripteasse... jaja.. bailando para mí.. woooaa!! xD) Besos y mimisikos!! Bye ¡¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!_

******Bueno, sólo me queda agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. De nuevo les digo, se aceptan chocolates, Edwards, joyas, flores, tomates, lechugas, cebollas, golpes, patadas **_(gulp!)_**... jaja!!**

******NOTA: ¡Se aceptan ideas para las despedias de solteros!**

******Gracias por leer!**

******_FatiPotter._**

* * *

******Si quieres ir de paseo con Alice, pulsa el botonchito que dice GO.**

******Si no eres amante de las altas velocidades, prueba a ver con esto: Si quieres que Edward te bese, pulsa el botonchito que dice GO.  
**


	6. Despedida de Soltera Pt1

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me ayudaron a encontrar mi inspiración, que ya estaba perdida: Caro, Nixa, Marian, no recuerdo a mas nadie... disculpadme si se me quedó alguien en el tintero._

* * *

**_Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación._**

_**Cáp. 6**_

_**Despedida de Soltera Parte 1.**_

_**Viernes.**_

-¿A que te refieres con despedida de solteros, Emmett?-pregunté, medio trastocada.

-A una despedida de solteros.

-Espera un momento. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo quiero una despedida de soltera?

-Bueno, Edward quiere.-lo señaló con la cabeza.-Así que supuse que tu también querrías una.

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Será genial!-exclamó Alice agarrándome del brazo derecho.

-No, en serio no me...

-¡No seas tonta, Bella!-coreó Rosalie agarrándome por el brazo izquierdo.

-Chicas, se que están emocio...

-Te aseguro que será lo máximo.-Esme me acarició la cabeza.

-Pero...

-Bella, déjalas hacer su voluntad. Todo irá bien.-me aseguró Edward cono una encantadora (y manipuladora) sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero Edward...-suspiré, abatida. Miré con recelo a Alice y a Rosalie y asentí con la cabeza.-Está bien, me rindo.-Los gritos de alegría de Alice y Rosalie me dejaron casi sorda. Esme y Carlisle me sonreían, agarrados de las manos. Enseguida noté un intenso calor en las mejillas.

-¿En qué carro se van?-preguntó Emmett con dos llaveros colgando de ambos dedos índices.

-El Mercedes.-dijo Rosalie, arrebatándole las llaves de la mano derecha.

-No, es mejor el Aston Martin, es más pequeño y compacto.-replicó Alice cogiendo las otras llaves.

-Alice, el hecho de que seas una enana, no implica que todas tengamos que ir apretujadas en eso-señaló el auto con desaprobación.

-Pues hace rato te la estabas pasando de lo lindo ahí dentro.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

-Emmett.

-¡Eh, eh! Yo no le dije nada, Rose.-se defendió el grandullón.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No es cierto.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡No, no, no y mil veces no!

-¡Bueno, basta!-intervino Jasper. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Alice y otra en el de Emmett. En sólo cuestión de segundos relajaron el ceño.-Se van en el Aston Martin.-Alice sonrió evidentemente satisfecha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En esa lata de sardinas?

-Rose...-le advirtió Carlisle.

-¡ES QUE MÍRALO! ¡ES MUY PEQUEÑO!

-¡Es eso exactamente lo que necesitan! ¡Las que se van de fiesta son ustedes tres!-nos señaló a Alice, Rosalie a mí.-Esme no quiere ir, y los chicos son mas grandes y altos que ustedes.

-Se racional, Rose.-dijo Esme colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Pero...

-Listo, nos vamos.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Yo conduzco.-dijo Rose.

-¡Eh, eh! No, lo siento. Acabas de insultar a este pobre bebé.-le pasó la mano por el capó.-Así que manejo yo.

-¡Edward, dile a Alice que me deje conducir!

-No, Alice tiene razón. Acabas de insultar a Martin.-solté una estruendosa carcajada que resonó en toda la calle.

-¡Gracias, Edward!-ironizó Rosalie. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró en el auto. Alice le sonrió a Edward, abrió la puerta del conductor y corrió el asiento hacia adelante para que pudiera entrar.

Justo cuando me iba a montar en el auto, alguien tiró de mí hacia atrás. En dos segundos me ví rodeada de dos pálidos brazos.

-Cuídate, y no tomes más de la cuenta.-me susurró Edward al oído. Sonreí y sentí un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca.

-No pienso beber ni un solo trago de cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol, Ed.-me giró suavemente hacia él y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.-volvimos a besarnos y luego nos separamos forzosamente.-Nos vemos luego.-asintió con la cabeza y caminé lo más rápido que pude son tropezar hasta el Aston Martin. Entré en él y me senté en el estrecho asiento trasero. Segundos después, Alice encendió el motor.

-Y bien, ¿A donde quieres ir?-preguntó Rosalie.

-A cualquier lugar donde pueda descansar de estos terribles tacones.

-Nada de eso, vamos a ir de compras.-replicó Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres matar?

-No, pero ¡es lo básico en una despedida! Primero ir de compras y luego ir a algún bar donde haya strippteasse para mujeres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ver a un montón de hombres contoneándose y desnudándose?

-Pues, es lo normal, ¿no, Rose?

-La verdad es que sí, pero si Bella no quiere no la podemos obligar.

-Claro que podemos.

-¿Alice, estás bien?-Rosalie le dedicó una mirada lenta y analizadora mirada, pero cuando hablo, lo hizo tan rápido que a duras penas pude entender lo que le dijo.

-Pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón. No nos vendría mal un poco de diversión y no importa si ella no quiere ir, podemos obligarla, de todos modos ya es mayor de edad, puede entrar, ¿no?

-No estoy segura, creo que sólo le permiten la entrada a mayores de 21, pero...¿para qué existe el dinero?

-Tienes razón.

-Ehh, disculpen. Estoy aquí.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Bella... pero tendrás que ir obligada con nosotras.

-¿Qué? ¡Se supone que yo elijo a donde vamos a ir!

-En este caso es diferente. A ver, dime, ¿que conoces de Las Vegas?

-La verdad no mucho, pero...

-¿Conoces algún spa que trabaje después de las seis de la tarde?

-No, pero...

-¿Tienes idea de algún bar donde después de las once las cosas no se pongan picantes?

-No.

-Entonces no tienes derecho a escoger.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ver hombres desnudos!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte... Emmett...-una horrible imagen de Emmett en traje de baño cruzó mi cabeza como un bólido. Me vinieron arcadas.

-¡No vomites en el carro, por favor!-exclamó Alice frenando de repente.

-No voy a vomitar.-murmuré intentando sonar convincente. Alice me miró fijamente durante lo que me pareció un minuto y después aceleró.

-Rosalie ¿a que centro comercial vamos?

-¿Qué te parece el Via Bellagio? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a Channel y a Versace.

-Umm... tienes razón. Bella, ¿estás de acuerdo?-seguramente mi boca llegaba al suelo y mis ojos eran del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol con dos marcados.

-¿Channel y Versace dijiste?

-Si, Channel y Versace. ¿Que tiene? ¿No te gustan?

-¡Que si no me gustan! ¡Jamás he tenido nada de esas marcas!

-Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-"¿A cuantas cosas mas tendré que acostumbrarme?"-pensé. Luego esbocé una sonrisa.-Vamos, pero primero pasamos a comprar unos tenis.

-Como quieras.-contestó Alice. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y pasó el semáforo en amarillo.

Luego de quince minutos o algo así, entramos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más lujoso que había visto en mi puñetera vida.

Parecía una imitación de Taj Mahal, solo que mucho más iluminado y abarrotado de personas.

Diez minutos después, conseguimos un puesto de estacionamiento muy estrecho, a penas teníamos espacio para abrir las puertas.

-Bien, vamos primero a comprar los tenis para Bella y luego recorremos el resto del centro comercial.-indicó Alice después de activar la alarma del Aston Martin.-¿Qué marca los prefieres? ¿Converse? ¿Skeechers? ¿Puma? ¿Nike? ¿Adidas?

-No me importa la marca, de veras. Lo único que quiero son unos que sean cómodos para caminar y que combinen con esto.-señalé mi falda.

-Ok, entonces tendremos que recorrer un par de tiendas. Rose, ¿puedes ayudar a Bella a caminar?

-Claro.-contestó ella con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mi y me pasó una mano por los hombros y me colocó el brazo al rededor de su cuello.

-No irás a cargarme, ¿o sí?-le pregunté, nerviosa.

-No, tonta. Sólo voy a "ayudarte" a caminar.

-¿A sí? ¿Y como pretendes hacerlo sin levantarme del suelo?

-No te preocupes por eso, tu sólo apóyate en mí y finge que caminas. Sólo te voy a elevar unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente como para que no tengas que apoyar todo tu peso en tus pies.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Bien, ¿que esperas? Ya Alice entró en la Adidas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Date prisa!-me urgió. Me apoyé levemente sobre sus hombros.-Apóyate con fuerza.

-Vale.-dejé caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los hombros de Rosalie, que me tomó por la cintura y me separó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Ahora solo tienes que fingir que caminas.-asentí con la cabeza.-¿Lista? Bien, allá vamos.

Comenzamos a "caminar" en dirección a la enorme tienda que decía Adidas en el frente.

Alice nos esperaba impacientemente en la puerta.

-¡Date prisa, Rose!-exclamó. Varias personas voltearon a verla, alarmados. Nos detuvimos junto a Alice y Rosalie me depositó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Vamos a escoger un par de zapatos que vayan con tu estilo y que combinen con tu ropa.-llamó a una de las dependientas de la tienda. La chica se acercó casi corriendo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-nos preguntó en cuanto llegó a nosotras.

-Buscamos un par de zapatos que vayan con ella.-me señaló con la cabeza.- Y con la ropa que lleva puesta.

La chica sonrió y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una pared con muchísimos modelos de zapatos deportivos femeninos.

-Los más nuevos son los de acá.-señaló la parte derecha de la pared.-Los de este lado son modelos del mes pasado.-señaló la parte izquierda.-Las dejo para que escojan.

-Gracias.-contestaron Rosalie y Alice, al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, Bella, puedes comenzar a elegir.-tragué saliva y me acerqué un poco más a la pared.

Habían modelos muy exuberantes y otros demasiado sencillos, pero ninguno que fuera con mi estilo. Y entonces los ví.

Estaban en lo más alto de la pared y tenían el lugar privilegiado: la estantería del más caro.

-¿Te gustan esos, eh?-me preguntó Rosalie colocando su mano en mi hombro. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero seguro son muy caros.

-Ya veremos.-llamó a la chica que nos había atendido por primera vez.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-¿Cuanto cuestan?-preguntó Rosalie señalando los tenis de mis sueños.

-Seiscientos dólares con tarjeta de crédito, en efectivo quinientos veinte dólares.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé asustada.-¿Seiscie...? Olvídalo, Rosalie, no los quiero.

-No seas idiota, Bella.-me dijo Alice apareciendo repentinamente por detrás de mí. Luego se dirigió a la chica.-Nos los llevamos, del número 37.

-Pero Alice...

-Calla, es tu regalo de bodas.-la chica se fue tras anotar el numero y el modelo del zapato. Me senté en una de las sillas junto a Rosalie. Alice fue a ver la ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde, la empleada llegó. Traía una caja blanca con dorado en las manos.

-Aquí tiene.-abrió la caja y sacó el zapato derecho. Me quité la sandalia y me puse el zapato.

-Y bien ¿Cómo lo sientes?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Perfecto, son geniales.

-¡Excelente!-luego le habló a la chica.-Stacy, nos llevamos éstos.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Lo pone tu carnet.

-¡Ah, claro! Bueno, en seguida lo facturamos. ¿Va a cancelar con tarjeta de crédito o con efectivo?

-Tarjeta de crédito.-la chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la caja.-¿Que se hizo Alice?

-No sé... estaba por allá cuando la vi...-señalé unas estanterías llenas de franelas y chemisses.

-Debe estar en lo probadores.-dijo Rosalie entre dientes.-A veces es frustrante, no puede evitar gastar compulsivamente.

Diez minutos después, apareció Alice, con una pila de franelas y faldas deportivas entre los brazos.

-Alice, ¿qué es todo eso?-preguntó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Ropa. Elegí algunas camisas y faldas para Bella y dos para mi y una para ti.

-¿Una sóla para mí? ¡Que injusta eres, Alice!-¿quién entiende a Rosalie? Sólo Emmett.

-Si, una sola, por insultarnos a mi y a mi auto.

-Sólo dije la verdad, es pequeño y tú también.-con la mano marcó la estatura de Alice con respecto a ella, justo debajo de su barbilla.

-¿Y sigues? Ahora no habrá ninguna para ti.-cogió una de las camisas y la lanzó hacia atrás.

-¡No!-Rosalie corrió a velocidad humana y recogió la camisa del suelo.-Vale, tu ganas, pero déjame la camisa.

-Está bien.-contestó Alice, regodeándose en su victoria.-Vamos Bella, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

La seguí hasta la caja, donde depositó toda la ropa y encima la caja de zapatos. La cajera comenzó a pasar el lector de barras por las etiquetas y a quitarles los botones de seguridad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, habló:

-Son 2.456 dólares con 75 céntimos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé mirando a la impasible Alice, que sacaba una tarjeta dorada de su billetera. -Alice, no permitiré que pagues todo eso.-intenté arrebatarle la tarjeta, pero ella me esquivó hábilmente y le entregó la tarjeta a la empleada.

-Cálmate, Bella. Está bien, aún tengo quince tarjetas más.

-¡¿Quince?!-¡¿cuanto dinero poseían los Cullen?!

-Si, quince. Eso sin contar con las de Rose.

-Dios... dime que es mentira.

-Es verdad-corroboró Rosalie, apareciendo por detrás de mi con una bolsita en la mano. En ese momento la chica le tendió un papelito a Alice y le entregó las bolsas. Rosalie se apresuró a sacar la caja de zapatos y me la tendió, junto con la bolsita.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó alzando la bolsita.

-Medias. ¿Qué? ¿Pretendías ponerte los tenis sin medias?

-No. Gracias por las medias.

-De nada, pero apúrate. A penas acabamos de llegar y tenemos media hora en esto.-me senté en una de las sillas y me quité las sandalias.

-¿Media hora?-pregunté, sacando las medias de la bolsa. Eran largas y de...-¡¿Rayas?! ¿Rose, estás loca? ¿Como pretendes que me ponga éstas medias con ésta falda?

-So tonta, esas son mías.-me dijo, arrebatándomelas.-Las tuyas son estas.-metió la mano en al bolsa y sacó un par de medias tipo tobilleras, de color azul pálido.

-Ah, por eso decía.-me puse las medias lo más rápido que pude y luego los zapatos, que afortunadamente ya estaban trenzados. Alice metió las sandalias en la caja y luego la caja en la bolsa.

-¿Listas?-asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Rosalie. Me levanté de la silla y seguí a Rosalie y a Alice.

-Chicas, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero desde esta mañana en el avión no como nada. ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio?

-Seguro, ¿qué quieres comer? ¿McDonald's? ¿Tony Romas? ¿Big Kahuna? ¿Sushi?

-McDonald's está bien.

-Ok. Entonces ve con Rosalie, aún tengo que comprar unas cosas para Jasper.

-¿Para Jasper?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Si, para Jasper. ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno.-me apresuré a contestar. Debía evitar a toda costa que volvieran a discutir.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en media hora en... ¿Versace?

-Ok.-respondió Rosalie, jalándome por un brazo. Me arrastró -literalmente- hasta el ascensor, que estaba abarrotado de personas, en su mayoría chicas. Luego de marcar el nivel feria, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

Luego de cinco minutos, aproximadamente, el ascensor se detuvo en la feria. Salimos como pudimos de elevador y nos dirigimos al McDnald's.

-¿Que quieres?-me preguntó cuando estuvimos en la fila para pagar. Revisé con atención el tablero que ponía los menús y al final me decidí por una "Cuarto de Libra con Queso" y un "Sundae" de chocolate con chocolate.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la caja, Rosalie hizo el pedido, mientras yo buscaba una mesa vacía entre la multitud. Avisté una cerca de un restaurante de sushi, que acababa de ser dejada por cuatro chicos musculosos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin tropezar y me senté, casi llevándome la silla conmigo. Enseguida noté varios pares de ojos observándome con curiosidad y desaprobación.

Sentí un intenso calor consumiéndome las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie tomó asiento junto a mí, portando una bandeja con mi comida.

-Gracias.-le dije, con una sonrisa.

-Sólo come.

-Si.-abrí la cajita y le di un mordisco a la hamburguesa.- ¡Humnh! Eshta buehma.-Rosalie rodó los ojos y me tendió el refresco. Le di un enorme sorbo y luego tragué.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Bella era endemoniadamente lenta para comer. Masticaba con toda la parsimonia del mundo, y tragaba demasiado lento.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había empezado a comer y aún no acababa toda su hamburguesa.

Ya el helado se había derretido y se había convertido en una repugnante crema color café con un asqueroso sirope casi negro. Realmente no comprendo porqué los niños de hoy en día de desviven por comer en esta porquería de cadena de comida rápida.

Supongo que los juguetes son el gancho perfecto.

Bella miraba con ansias el helado, pero aún no acababa con su hamburguesa, y eso parecía desesperarla.

-Si no quieres más, la puedes dejar.-le dije, evidentemente fastidiada.

-No, está bien. Aún queda espacio en mi estómago para esto.-zarandeó el pedazo de hamburguesa que tenía en la mano, salpicándome de salsa de tomate.-Oh! Lo siento, Rose, no fue mi intención.

Cogí una servilleta y me limpié la cara y mi carísima blusa de Vera Wang, luego intenté sonreírle para indicarle que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad me estaba muriendo de ganas de ahorcarla por haber sido tan inepta.

-No hay problema, Bella. Sólo termina de comer-miré mi reloj de pulsera.-Ya casi pasa la media hora.

Me miró abatida y dejó el resto de la hamburguesa en la cajita.

-Supongo que no podré terminarla, así que mejor me como mi ¿helado?

Se había quedado boquiabierta al ver el sitio donde se encontraba el helado. Sonreí. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que ya no era un helado lo que estaba en el vaso, sino una pegostosa y extremadamente dulce crema.

-Rose, ¿dónde está mi helado?-la miré extrañada.

-Que dices, el helado esta...-miré y señalé el sitio en el minutos antes había estado el helado.-Estaba ahí.-murmuré bajando la mano.

-Lo sé, acabo de verlo.

-Yo también, pero... no está.

-Ya lo sé.-me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio.

-Bueno, no importa. Así es mejor, Alice nos debe estar esperando ya.

Realmente me sorprendió su reacción. De todas las respuestas que podía haberme dado, jamás me espere esa. ¿Bella preocupada porque Alice nos estaba esperando para torturarla con un extenso recorrido a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de Las Vegas.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bella?

-Soy Bella y no hice nada conmigo misma.

-Vale.-me levanté de la silla y agarré la bolsita de las medias. Bella me imitó y agarró a bandeja.-No, tonta, déjala ahí. La mujer de la limpieza la recoge.

-Pero...

-¡Bella, hazme caso!

-De acuerdo, como quieras.-volvió a poner la bandeja en la mesa y salimos de la feria.

Bella P.O.V.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda Versace, una furiosa Alice nos esperaba en la puerta. Un carrito parecido a los de supermercado se hallaba junto a ella, abarrotad de bolsas.

-¡Tardaron más de lo acordado!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-No es mi culpa que Bella sea tan lenta comiendo.-contestó Rosalie, imitándola.

-¡Podías haberla apurado!

-¿Y crees que no lo hice? ¡Lo que pasa es que tarda demasiado para tragar!

-Chicas, nos están mirando.-les susurré.-Alice, lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, es mi culpa. Por favor no discutan otra vez por mi culpa.

-Oh, Bella, no te pongas así. Estamos en tu despedida de soltera, ¿no?-Asentí con la cabeza.-Bueno, quita esa cara de sufrimiento y sonríe.

-Es que se robaron mi helado.-Rosalie estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Que?-preguntó Alice confundida.

-Se robaron mi helado, Alice. Se lo llevaron, y eso que estaba derretido.

-Tu...helado.-repitió Alice conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-No es gracioso.

-¡Si que lo es!-exclamó Rosalie.

-¡Tu helado!

-Vamos chicas, no se burlen.

-¡Tu helado!-Alice soltó una carcajada y luego le metió un codazo a Rosalie.-Si es gracioso, pero tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer.-Rosalie recobró la compostura en seguida y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tienes razón.-miró hacia el interior de la tienda.-Escucha, Bella. Lo que pagamos en la Adidas no es nada comparado con lo que vamos a pagar aquí, así que no quiero que te asombres ni empieces a despotricar ni a decir idioteces. ¿Estamos claras?

-Si, mi general.-le dije, poniéndome en posición de firme. Las tres nos reímos y entramos en la tienda. Nos dividimos y comenzamos a revolver las estanterías, las mesas y los percheros, buscando cosas que nos gustasen.

Media hora después, entré en los vestidores, donde Alice y Rosalie se median cada mínima prenda de ropa que pasara por sus manos.

Le deje la ropa a una de las ayudantes del vestidor y entré en un cubículo. Me quité la camisa y el pantalón y la chica comenzó a pasarme la ropa según le iba diciendo.

Unos minutos más tardes, salí de los probadores. La chica me entregó la ropa a la que le había dicho que sí y se llevó la otra para acomodarla en su lugar.

Rosalie y Alice me esperaban en la caja, mientras se probaban unas gafas de sol.

-Hola.-les dije, sobresaltándolas.

-¡Bella! ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes todo lo que vas a llevar?-asentí con la cabeza y alcé unos centímetros el montón de ropa que descansaba en mi regazo.

-¿Tan poco?-me preguntó Rosalie, acercándose a mi.

-No es poco, más bien me parece una exageración comprar tanta ropa.

-Bella, cariño, para ser una Cullen, es necesario que no repitas la ropa.

-Pero...

-Es cierto.-dijo Alice, casi en un susurro.-Vas a vivir durante muchísimos años, ¿te imaginas usar siempre la misma ropa? ¡Puag! Es escalofriante.

-A mi no me parece que sea escalofriante.-contesté con indiferencia.

-Lo es.-corroboró Rosalie.-Es terrorífico.

-Bueno, chicas, aún nos quedan muchísimas tiendas que visitar, en las otras agarró más ropa y listo.

-Bien pensado.-Alice me sonrió y Rosalie me guiñó un ojo.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando salimos de la Versace y entramos en la Channel. Cuatro bolsas más habían sido añadidas al carrito.

-¡Uaoo!-exclamé al entrar en la tienda. Estaba decorada con cortinas doradas y varias fotos de famosos, entre los que se destacaban Jackeline Kennedy y Madonna. El suelo era de parqué pulido y las luces eran tenues, proporcionándole un aire sofisticado al lugar.

-Bella, quiero que escojas algunos vestidos de gala y de coctel, te hacen falta.-me dijo Alice mientras me tomaba por el brazo.

-Está bien.-contesté.-Tienes razón.

-Irás conmigo.-me dijo Rosalie, mientras me agarraba por el otro brazo.-Tienes un gusto pésimo para los vestidos.

-Uaoo, me halagas.-murmuré, con sarcasmo.

Una hora después, salimos de la tienda con otro carrito de súper mercado lleno. Alice y Rosalie se habían empeñado en llenar mi clóset con vestidos de gala y casuales, además de los veinte pares de sandalias que me hicieron probarme, sólo para elegir cuatro.

Luego de salir de la Channel, entramos en la Versace, luego en la Valentino y por último en una joyería que vendía única y exclusivamente joyas Chopard.

Alice P.O.V.

-¡Estoy muerta!-exclamó mi querida cuñada lanzándose en una banca del centro comercial.

-Qué poca resistencia tienes, Bella.-se quejó mi querida cuñada tomando asiento a su lado.

¿Por qué de repente les estoy diciendo querida a las dos?

-Vamos chicas, aún nos queda mucho por hacer.-las apremié, mientras le hacía señas a los chicos que llevaban los tres carritos con nuestras compras. Claro que para Rosalie y para mi mover los tres carritos seria como mover dos cajas vacías a otro lugar, pero para no llamar la atención...

-¿Qué? No, lo siento mucho, Alice. Ya no doy para más.

-¡Bella, aún no hemos recorrido ni medio centro comercial! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de tienda que estás dejando de visitar?

-No, no tengo idea, considerando el tamaño de esto...-abrió los brazos en un movimiento que pretendía abarcar el centro comercial...-En realidad no me importa, quiero irme ya al hotel y acostarme a dormir.

Ahora fue Rosalie la que se burló de Bella:

-¿Dormir? ¿Quién dijo que hoy vas a dormir?-Bella la miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Viva Rosalie!

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con que no voy a dormir? ¡Claro que voy a dormir!-refunfuñó, enfadada.

-No.-dijo Rose, mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Te recuerdo que estás es tu despedida de soltera. Esto fue sólo un aperitivo...

-Lo básico, mejor dicho.-seguí yo.

-No tienes ni idea...-otra vez Rose.

-De todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy...-de nuevo yo.

-Te aseguro que te vas a divertir como nunca.

-No habrá una experiencia tan emocionante en toda tu vida humana.

-Se están poniendo ridículas con eso de completarse las frases.-vale, Bella si que sabe como joder un momento único e irrepetible entre hermanas.-En serio, chicas, no me apetece seguir aquí... tanto caminar me enferma.

-En serio que eres diferente a las demás chicas, Bella.-murmuré enfadada.-¿Qué tiene de malo ir con tus cuñadas de compras?

-Te diré que tiene de malo, primero, si tus cuñadas son compradoras obsesivo-compulsivas y además vampiras, te estás condenando a un día (o hasta una semana) de compras sin descanso, lo que se resume como un intenso dolor causado por cientos de ampolletas reventando simultáneamente en las plantas de tus pies. Segundo, si tus cuñadas quieren decidir por ti y se rehusan a dejarte pagar aunque sea tu propio almuerzo...

Vale, Bella si que lograba sacarme de quicio a veces. ¡Es que es tan básica! No tiene ni idea de las diferencias entre out e in, y eso es bastante grave, ya que hablamos inglés... seguramente para ella el lenguaje de la moda es algo desconocido. ¡Ay, Bella! ¡Todavía tienes mucho que aprender!

-...Y eso es TODO lo que tiene de malo ir de compras con tus cuñadas. ¿Contentas?

-Ummm... en realidad... no, pero creo que es mejor que te demos un descanso, ya que esta noche será larga.-contestó Rose, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Ambas se levantaron de la banca, y le indicaron a los chicos que llevaban los carritos que nos siguieran.

Unos quince minutos después, abandonamos el centro comercial y nos dirigimos al hotel.

-Bien, escuchen, el plan es dejar las bolsas y cambiarnos de ropa. Supongo que podremos hacerlo en menos de madia hora, ¿no, Bella?-le pregunté, mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Si, bueno... eso supongo.-contestó, no muy segura. Algo normal en ella.

Al llegar al Hotel, el mismo gordo del valet parking, cuya sangre olía a algo parecido al tomate, se llevó mi pequeño Aston Martin.

Entramos en el ascensor, que por suerte estaba en la planta baja, y Rose marcó el número 30. Dos minutos después, llegamos al pasillo de las suites. Caminamos hasta nuestra suite y después de tocar la puerta tres veces, Esme nos abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

**Gulp...! Hola..?? Soy yo... si, he decidido volver... un mes sin actualizar OMG! Me van a matar...!! Bueno, chicas, chicos, del sexo que sean, tengo que decirles que JAMÁS, lean bien, JAMÁS me habia costado tanto escribir un capítulo!! Lo rehice como veinte veces, nunca quedaba satisfecha... y la verdad aún no estoy satisfecha, pero hice lo que pude... incluso separé la parte aburrida de la graciosa!! les ruego, como siempre, que me hagan saber sus opiniones mediante los tan ansiados reviews! Si! esos maravillosos mensajitos que escribe la gente...  
Se aceptan cumplidos, flores, Edwards, chocolates, golpes, patadas_, (gulp!),_ en fin... REVIEWS!!  
Y como me encantan estos mensajitos, aqui van las contestaciones.**

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir del capítulo 7, responderé los reviews con mensajes personales, pues según el regalamento de Fanfiction, está prohibido contestar los reviews en los capítulos.**

* * *

**AdriCullen: _Enhorabuena! jajaja... bueno pues si, la chica se revelo.. y dejame decirte que el reverendo es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro del fic! jajaja!! consideré muchísimo tu propuesta para la despedida, luego veo...!! GRACIAS!_**

**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: _BELLA CHISTOSA?? OMG! jajajaja!! gracias.. me hizo mucha gracia tu review, a pesar de ser tan cortito... gracias!_**

**EdwardBella17: _Espero no decepcionarte con la despedida que tengo planeada... muahahahaa!! suspenso con esa frase...xD... GRACIAS POR LEER! y disculpa la tardanza!!_**

**KrO oSsA: _Uy! me lucí de nuevo, gracias!! creo que el bar del hotel esta muy cerca de Edward... jajaja!! pero tomare en cuenta lo de la escenita... SAL BONIFIEST LUA?? Aqui les llamamos Alka-Seltzer.. jaja!! pues ni modo le tocara tomarselo para pasar la resaca..xD vaya que aciertas con las cosas de la boda!! muahahahaha!! lo dejo a tu imaginacion... GRACIAS X TU APOYOO!!_**

**MaRiAn!!: _lamento esto, pero tengo que desahogarme... IDIOTA! obvio que quiere!! quien no quiere con Edward? jaja..! gracias x recordarme lo del hotel...¬¬ supongo que te tengo que responder TODOS los rvvs que me dejaste... aqui.  
NO ME FASTIDIES MANDANDOME CUERENTA REVIEWS TU SOLA! mori en la compu por ti!! son las 2 de la mañana!_**

**Nixii!!: _Hello Girl!! No te noto desesperada en el cole.. jajaja!! XD bueno cheeca.. aqui esta..xD lo dividi en dos.. q triste... desde cuando soy tuya?? jaja... y d nada... t debia la dedicatoria GRACIAS POR EL APOYOOO!!_**

**Jadexia!: _tu intriga seguirá en pie por un rato mas... jajaa!! espero no desilucionarte con todo esto... ando mal...xD mi inspiracion se fue por el caño el mes pasado...Al fin alguien comparte mi opnion!! Emmett es muy... Emmett!! Demasiado Alice, diria yo.. es mi favorita..xD jaja!! los chocolates con formita de Edward y rellenos de crema de Edward estaba muy buenos!! y mil perdones por no haber actualizado.. en serio... los chocolates no influyeron en mi esta vez (aunque estaban riicos)..xD GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**PknaPkosa: _Hola!! wii!! apareci.. jaja...gracias! supongo que para alguien que jamas ha ido a un ensayo de bodas quedo bastante bien... (que modstia..xD) Sam y Alice, Emmett es muy Emmett... Mira, no es por nada, pero.. tienes un trauma con los seguros?? jajaja!! pues si.. 50 minuts pasan volando...yo me paso un mes encerrada con Ed en unahabitacion y soy feliz.. wiii!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!_**

**dai: _gracias!! jaja..!! despedida... pronto viene lo bueno!! GRACIAS POR LEER!  
_**

**hermioneyron: _si ps.. parece que a Ed se le esta pegando la mala suerte de Bella.. jaja GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**andeli Malfoy Cullen: _oyee!! no acapares!! jajaj todas amamos a los Cullen! xD disculpa el retardo!! aqui estaa! GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**AndiiM: _Yo tambien quiero que Edward me bese.. jaja!! Bueno..emm me parecio justo que alguien que no es Cullen sea padrino... sino todo se queda en Cullen, Cullen, Cullen.. y no es la idea...!! jeje.. Sam es lindo! GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**stephanie: _bueno, no me imaginaba precisamente un partido de baseball o una caza porque es algo rutinario para ellos, pero supongo que no estaria nada mal algo asi para los chicos...! Bueno..emmm me halagaste muchisimoo!1 wee!! espera a la noche de bodas.. y veras! muahahaahahhaaa!! GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**StefiLovegood323: _BIENVENIDA! WIII!! jeje... bueno, yo tambien quiero que me bese.. jajaa!! emm.. en serio? creo que se medio daño el boton.. pero aun sirve, asi que no dudes en usarlo!  
Respondiendo tu duda, lo puse como Romance/Drama, porque suceden muchas cosas que te dejan como en shock y con ganas de llorar.. lo siento.. vas a llorar.. jaja!! No odies a Jake!! el es muy tierno.. y mi sol personal!! NOO!! SI TU VIDA ACABA, QUIEN ME DEJARA TU REVIEW? disculpa la tardanza.. se me complico todo y no tenia inspiracion... GRACIAS POR LEER! WII!!_**

**Bueno, solo me queda agradecerles por el apoyo... y de nuevo les digo: se acptan flores, joyas, vestidos de novia para casarme con Edward, Edwars, chocolates rellenos de Edward, Jasper con gelatina, terorificos Aros chupasangres (iuuugg), golpes... patadas... (gulp!) y por supuesto, sugerencias!! en pocas, muy pocas palabras: son bienvenidos los reviews!**

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**_FatiPotter._**

* * *

**Si quieres salir de compras con Alice.. ya sabes q tienes q hacer!! ;)**

* * *

_"Dejar reviews adelgaza"_


	7. Despedida de Soltera Pt2

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

**_Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación._**

_**Cáp.6  
**_

_**Despedida de Solteros Parte 2.**_

_**Viernes-Sábado.**_

**Esme P.O.V.**

-Deberíamos aprovechar que los chicos no están, casi nunca tenemos privacidad.-susurró Carlisle en mi oreja, mientras posaba sus labios en mi cuello.

-Lo sé, pero aún así...-intenté protestar, pero me acalló posando su índice sobre mis labios.

-Shhh, ésta noche es para nosotros, Esme. Los chicos no están, estamos en un hotel y...

-Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa, que estamos en un hotel.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, pues, que si no nos contenemos podemos acabar con media habitación.-de haber podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho, porque la vergüenza que me daba pronunciar esas palabras era enorme.

-No creo que lo hagamos; en realidad, nunca lo hemos hecho; nunca hemos roto ningún tipo de mueble.-volvió a enterrar sus labios en mi cuello, provocándome ligeros temblores.

-Carlisle...

-Sólo déjate llevar.-cerré los ojos lentamente y me aferré a sus cabellos con ímpetu. Sentí sus labios recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula y luego descender hacia mi cuello, tropezando con el borde del vestido.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-¡Maldición!-susurré.

-¿Quien puede ser?-preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y corrí hacia la puerta; después de darle un retoque a mi cabello, la abrí.

-¡Hola mamá!-saludó Alice, seguida de Bella y Rosalie. Detrás de ellas entraron dos botones, ambos con un carrito lleno de bolsas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se vinieron? ¿No van a salir más?-les pregunté, siguiéndolas hasta el interior de la sala.

-Si, vamos a ir a un club, pero consideramos mejor dejar las bolsas aquí.

-Además, no podemos ir así a ningún lugar, nadie nos vería.-dijo Rosalie, señalando su ropa con desaprobación.

-¿Y los chicos?

-No sabemos. No hemos hablado con ellos.

-Suponemos que ya habrán ido a ver algún stripper... Conociéndo a Emmett, ya pervirtió a Jasper.

-¿Quieres decir que Edward es un pervertido?-preguntó Bella, enfadada.

-¡No, no, no!-se apresuró a contestar Alice.-Es simplemente que no le importa tanto como a Jasper.-soltó un suspiro y añadió:-Mi pobre Jasper, es demasiado sensible.

-Ehh, ¿Alice? ¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó Rosalie con una expresión que me hizo reír.

-No es tu problema.-le aseguró con el seño fruncido.-Bueno, Bella, ya te dije que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que date prisa.- Bella asintió con la cabeza y corrió tan fuertemente como le permitía su torpeza.

Veinte minutos después, Bella apareció en la sala, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta. Aún se veía algo alborozada, pero se le quitaría en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le preguntó Rosalie acercándose a ella. La expresión de asombro de Bella fue remplazada por la de admiración en cuestión de segundos...y no era para menos.

La verdad no me agradaba mucho la ropa que llevaba Rose, pero supongo que era la apropiada para la ocasión; su vestimenta consistía en una falda negra corta, demasiado corta, a decir verdad, y una blusa con escote cruzado en "v", que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo, de color plata. Mientras que Bella...

-Definitivamente no tienes arreglo, Bella.-murmuró Rose, arrastrándola hacia su habitación por un brazo. Después de unos cinco minutos llenos de quejidos por parte de Bella desde la habitación de mi hija, se reunieron todas en la sala, seguidas de Carlisle.

-Bien, estamos listas.-exclamó Alice muy entusiasmada, sosteniendo a Bella por un brazo. Realmente cualquiera que la hubiera visto en su estado anterior, y luego como estaba en ese momento, hubiera pensado que se le metió un demonio o algo por el estilo. Sonreí al imaginar la expresión que hubiera puesto mi Tía Sussana al ver a mis hijas y a mi nuera con semejante pinta. Llevaba una falda a la cadera de color oro, junto con una blusa de tirantes ceñida a la cintura de color café, que dejaba ver su ombligo y parte del vientre. Afortunadamente a ninguna de mis hijas se les ocurrió la idea de ponerle tacones; optaron por ponerle unas zapatillas doradas, a juego con los accesorios y la falda.

-Acuérdense de la hora. Las quiero aquí a las tres. ¿Vale?-les recordé cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Vale.-respondieron las tres a coro.

-¡Cuiden a Bella!-exclamé, justo en el preciso momento en que cerraron la puerta. Segundos más tarde, sentí la mano de Carlisle posarse sobre mis hombros.

-¿En qué estábamos?-le pregunté. Se limitó a sonreír.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Sólo quince minutos después de haber salido del hotel, llegamos al club donde pasaríamos el resto de la noche. Era un lugar enorme y tenía muchas luces en el frente.

Dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento y entramos en el local.

Lo primero que percibí al entrar fue el olor a nicotina en el ambiente. Tosí y me tropecé con un escalón; de no ser por Alice, me hubiera tragado la alfombra. El lugar era bastante amplio y para mi pesar, pobremente iluminado. Eso explicaba porqué no había visto el escalón. La barra estaba al fondo y al frente se agrupaban un montón de mesitas para cuatro. Un poco más a la izquierda estaban las zonas V.I.P. y detrás de la gran barra, en un nivel más elevado, se encontraba el escenario. Lo que más me llamó la atención, fue una enorme manzana roja y brillante que colgaba del techo en el área del casino.

La música tenía buen ritmo y era pegajosa; te invitaba a bailar. Intenté hablar con Alice, pero no oía ni mi propia voz.

Caminamos hasta la barra, con todas las miradas fijas en nostras, bueno, más concretamente en Rosalie y Alice. Yo era como un cero a la izquierda, pero realmente, no me importaba. Cuando eres terriblemente patoso, no te gusta tener toda las miradas encima.

Al llegar a la barra, Rosalie pidió una mesa V.I.P. para las tres.

Un mesonero se nos acercó y nos condujo hacia la zona V.I.P. y nos preguntó por las bebidas. Alice pidió una Margarita Big Apple, Rosalie un Martini NY y yo... una Coca-Cola.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Alice al escucharme.-Nada de Coca-Colas, hoy vas a tomar alcohol.

-Pero...-protesté.

-Nada, Bella. Alice tiene razón. Hoy es un día especial, así que no vas a beber lo mismo que todos los días.-luego miró al mesonero y le dijo:-Tráele una Piña Colada.

-¿Te volviste loca, Rose?-le pregunté. -No pienso beberme una Piña Colada, pídeme algo más suave.

-¿Quién te dijo que la Piña Colada es fuerte?

-¿Qué no lo es?

-No, tonta. Es más, creo que de todos los cocteles que existen, la Piña Colada es el más suave. ¿No es cierto, ehh… Stephan?-le preguntó Alice al mesonero. Me pregunté cómo era que sabía su nombre.

-Si, tienes razón, pero si quieres algo más suave...-Rosalie y Alice lo miraron con una expresión asesina en el rostro y el pobre de Stephan tragó saliva.-Olvídalo, no hay nada más suave.

-Sí, claro.-respondí, con sarcasmo.

-¡Vamos, Bella! Tienes que beber alcohol alguna vez en tu vida.-dijo Rosalie golpeándome suavemente en el brazo. Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí con la cabeza, resignada. Alice prorrumpió en saltitos emocionados y Rosalie... me sonrió.

-¿Algo para picar?-preguntó Stephan, embobado con Rosalie.

-¡Colines no, por favor!-estallé, al recordar todos los que me había hecho tragar Edward cuando estuvimos en Port Angels.

Les había cogido fobia.

-Ok, entonces... ¿Galletas de Soda?-propuso Stephan.

-Si, eso esta bien.

-Ok. Enseguida los traigo.-el chico se fue directo a la barra.

-Las detesto.-mascullé.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Alice. Afortunadamente la música estaba a todo volumen y nadie más escuchó el grito de Alice.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Quieres bailar?-me preguntó Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza y argumenté que acababamos de llegar.-Precisamente.-replicó.

-No, Rosalie. Más tarde.-la verdad era que no me apetecía bailar, ni en ese momento ni más tarde ni nunca. Y todo simplemente porque no estaba mi pareja de baile favorita. Edward.

-Chicas, voy al baño a darme un retoque.-dijo Alice levantándose de la silla.

-Pero si estás bien.-le dije. Alice me miró casi con súplica y luego se fue.

Unos minutos después, llegó el mesonero con las bebidas y... sin las galletas, y seguido por Alice, que tenía una sonrisa

triunfal en los labios. Se sentó rápidamente y alzó su copa.

-Brindemos por tí, por mi querido hermano y por que todo salga bien mañana y sean felices para toda la eternidad. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-exclamamos Rose y yo. Chocamos las copas y luego de contener la respiración, le di un sorbo al coctel. Bajé la copa con los ojos apretados, pero el sabor de la Piña Colada había despertado mi dipsomanía. Volví a echarme un trago y luego solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Alice maliciosamente. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras mordisqueaba el trozo de piña que decoraba la copa.-Creí que era muy fuerte.

-Retiro lo dicho, aunque igual se siente el sabor del ¿ron?-ambas se rieron y yo las imité.

Una música como de concurso comenzó a sonar de fondo, seguida de los aplausos de las personas que nos rodeaban.

Alice y Rosalie miraron hacia algún lugar detrás de mí y me hicieron señas para que voltera al tiempo que comenzaban a aplaudir.

-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!- un hombre con traje estaba de pie en la tarima sonriendo, con un micrófono en la mano. Hubieron algunos vítores de parte de los presentes.-Esta noche se presentarán dos grupos dentro de las instalaciones del Big Apple, además de un trío de hermanos que están dando mucho de que hablar.

Los aplausos y los vítores no se hicieron esperar; por todos lados se escuchaban las interrogantes y la confusión de la gente.

-¿Alice...?-le pregunté, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que supiera quienes eran. Me encogí de hombros y seguí escuchando lo que decía el presentador. Habló acerca de una sorpresa y sobre algunas cosas que no me llamaron la atención.

Volvimos a pedir otra ronda de bebidas mientras se presentaba una de las bandas. Tocaban algo parecido al jazz.

-¿Te apetece apostar algo?-preguntó Alice señalando el casino.- Acabo de ver unos números excepcionales cuando estaba en el baño.-las tres prorrumpimos en carcajadas y fuimos al área del casino.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

-Edward eres un aburrido.-le dije, esparratandome en la silla. Nos había obligado a Jasper y a mí a entrar en ese aburrido bar, en vez de ir a algún buen strip club, y todo por su estúpido moralismo.

-Te odio.-masculló Jasper, bebiéndose la sexta copa de tequila.

-Miren, no me importa lo que piensen.

-¡Wao! Eso es muy profundo, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que puede leer mentes.-le espeté, con sarcasmo. Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su perorata.

-No pienso ir a ver ningún stripper.

-¡Por Dios, Edward! Por una vez en tu vida, ¡deja de ser tan moralista! Es tu despedida de soltero, hombre.

¡Diviértete!-explotó Jasper.

-Me estoy divirtiendo.

-Si claro, se nota.-le dije. Luego miré a Jasper.-Imagina lo que estuviéramos viendo ahora. Un par de rubias explo...

-¿No tienes ya una rubia en casa?-me interrumpió Jasper. Fruncí el ceño y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea. Un par de chicas explosivas bailando y quitándose la ropa. ¡Ujujujuy!-Jasper se echó a reír junto conmigo y chocamos las palmas.

-¿Quieren parar de hacer eso?-preguntó Edward con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.-Si siguen así, no va a ser necesario que vayamos a ningún club. Ya lo veo todo en sus mugrientas mentes.-ambos nos reímos, aún mas fuerte.-Y pensar que Alice cree que eres un sensiblero, Jasper.

-¡Bah! Tengo derecho a ser malvado aunque sea una vez en mi vida. No todo puede ser ir de compras y portarme bien. Tengo mi corazoncito, ¿sabes?

-Yo diría que lo que tienes es un exceso de energía sexual acumulada.

-Dí lo que quieras, tengo mis derechos.-Jasper se bebió otro tequila y se espaturró en la silla. En ese momento escuché una voz peculiarmente familiar.

-Umm... quiero un Martini New York sin cerezas. ¿Y tu, Bella?

-Coca-Cola para mí.

--¡¿Qué?! Nada de Coca-Colas, hoy vas a tomar alcohol.

-Hey, Edward.-murmuré, en trance. Me lanzó una mirada asesina.- ¿No las escuchas?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, desconcertado. -¿Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar?

-"Hermanas".-le dije, haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos.

-¿Te volviste loco?-me preguntó, mientras Jasper, se enderezaba en la silla.

-Alice.-murmuró.-Está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Edward, ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta? ¡Presta atención!-le espeté. Mi tonto hermano hizo una mueca y arrugó el

entrecejo. Sólo le llevó dos segundos cambiar de expresión.

-¡Están aquí!-exclamó y se dio la vuelta, buscándolas con la mirada.

-¡No! ¿En serio?-repliqué con sarcasmo. Mucho sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo fue que vinieron a dar aquí?

-¿Porque son chicas y éste bar parece de mujeres y homosexuales?

-Cállate Emmett.

-No, cállate tú, Edward. Deberíamos irnos antes de que nos vean aquí.-me levanté de la silla y agarré a Jasper por la chaqueta.

-Suéltame, oso, ya me levanto yo solito.-se sacudió mi mano de encima y se arregló la chaqueta.

-Vámonos, Edward. ¿Edward?-me volteé para soltarle una tanda de insultos a mi estúpido hermano moralista, pero no estaba en su silla.

-¿Y ahora donde demonios se metió ese cabezota?

**Bella P.O.V.**

-Definitivamente éstas chicas tienen suerte.-masculló un tipo por detrás de mí.-¿O será que hacen trampa?

-No lo sé. Ya han ganado ocho rondas de blackjack y cuatro veces a la ruleta en menos de veinte minutos. Quizá sean brujas.-me entraron ganas de reír. ¡Cuán lejos estaban de saber la verdad acerca de nuestra suerte!

Seguimos caminando con los brazos llenos de fichas, cada vez con más miradas encima. Para Alice y Rosalie era prácticamente normal, pero para mí era como si miles de fieras me acusaran de asesinato. Me ponían nerviosa, y se notaba cada vez más a cada paso que daba. Trastabillé dos veces antes de llegar a la mesa, y al intentar sentarme, me tropecé con ella.

Al quedar cubierta por el espaldar del sillón me permití un suspiro. Rosalie y Alice hablaban de la buena cantidad que nos habíamos ganado. Stephan apareció como de la nada y trajo más bebidas. Más alcohol.

Rosalie sirvió tres copas de ginebra y las repartió entre nosotras. Me bebí la copa en dos tragos.

-Vaya, Isabella, creía que no bebías.-exclamó Rosalie por encima de la música.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme Isabella!

-¡Bah! ¿Qué más dá? Sigue siendo tu nombre.

-Detesto que me digan Isabella, y lo sabes bien.

-Ya, ya, perdón.

-Bella, estás algo roja.-dijo Alice viéndome por encima de la copa.

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién más se llama Bella aquí?

-No sé.-respondí mirando a mí alrededor.-Soy capaz de preguntar.

-El alcohol está haciendo efecto en ti.-comentó Rosalie, viendo hacia el escenario.

-No estoy ebria.-murmuré mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-No, pero estás "prendida".

-Déjenme en paz, quiero disfrutar de la velada.-en ese momento Stephan pasó por detrás de nosotras.-¡Hey Stephan!-exclamé.

-¿Sí?-preguntó, haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja. Pensé por un momento lo que iba a pedir, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

-No, nada. Te luce bien ese traje.

-Te lo dije.-le susurró Rosalie a Alice y ambas se rieron.

-Vaya, pues gracias.-contestó Stephan, haciendo una mueca. Le sonreí como quien no quiere la cosa y se retiró. Alice y Rosalie seguían riéndose.

-¿Qué?-les espeté.

-Definitivamente estás prendida.-en un acto totalmente infantil, les saqué la lengua y me giré hacia el escenario.

**Edward P.O.V.**

-Ya volví, grandulón. Estaba pagando la cuenta.-le espeté a Emmett, que me gritaba en su mente.

-¿No la pagamos cuando llegamos?-preguntó Jasper señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la barra.- Quiero decir, pagamos el servicio de whisky y todo eso.

Miré perplejo a Jasper, y luego a Emmett que se frotaba las sienes.

-¡Grandísimo hijo de... tu mamá!-masculló el fortachón.- ¡Ya había pagado yo por adelantado!

-Ah, ¿sí?-pregunté incrédulo ante mi repentina falta de memoria. No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos respondieran, vi claramente en la mente de Emmett como transcurría la escena del pago con la cajera.

-Espero que Rosalie jamás se entere de que coqueteabas con la cajera, Emmettsito.-tragó saliva y me dedicó una mirada envenenada.

-No me llames Emmettsito.-flexionó los músculos de su brazo, preparado para golpearme. Lo imité.

Jasper intentó usar su "habilidad" con las emociones, pero luego de analizar la situación y soltar un resoplido, tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la salida, con mis dos hermanos pegados a los talones. Emmett farfullando y diciendo obscenidades en su mente y Jasper intentando calmarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunté, aburrido. Emmett cruzó una mirada con Jasper, pero ya sabía que era lo que había pasado por su mente, naturalmente.

-No, ni lo sueñen. No pienso entrar en un stripper club.

-Hey, hey, hey. Lo siento, hermanito, pero te recuerdo que en las despedidas no manda el novio, sino los amigos, en nuestro caso, los hermanos del novio.-lo miré con repulsión y me preparé para replicar. Ni siquiera terminé de abrir la boca, cuando Emmett alzó el dedo índice y me interrumpió.

-Además, ya complacimos tu deseo.

-No se que tiene de bueno que me hayan llevado al Red Apple si de todas formas terminarían sacándome y llevándome a un club de mujeres nudistas.

-Fue culpa tuya. Además no contábamos con que nuestras chicas aparecerían por allí.

-Sí, en eso tieens razón, pero aún así...

-Nada de aúnes así, Eddie. Vamos al Little Darlings...

-¡Al Little Darlings! ¿Estás loco?

-No, realmente me parece un buen lugar, pero si quieres vamos al Déjà Vu...

-No, ni lo sueñes. Prefiero el Little Darlings... acabo de recordar que en el Déjà Vu las meseras te sacan el dinero como locas, más que las bailarinas.

-Bien, entonces esperemos al pequeño de papá.-contestó Emmett referiéndose al Mercedes. Puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté de una cabina telefónica. De seguro sería la noche más fatídica de mi vida.

A penas llegó el parqueador, nos metimos en el auto.

Emmett aceleró con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro y tomó una avenida...

...que no llevaba al lugar donde íbamos a ir.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

-Bella, ¿Estás segura de que no estás mareada?-le preguntó Alice a la tonta de mi cuñada, que estaba tan roja como verde.

-Si, si, no te preocupes. Aún no veo doble ni hablo rarito.- Bella se reclinó contra el espaldar y miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

-No debimos haberla hecho beber, Rose.- me reprochó Alice, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, repentinamente preocupada.

Y no era para menos.

El rostro de Bella había adoptado un ligero tono rojo, que pasaba rápidamente al verde amarillento cuando giraba la cabeza bruscamente hacia algún lado. Arrugué el ceño.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarla al baño. Tiene pinta de que va a vomitar.-susurré solamente para Alice, pero al parecer el alcohol había activado el oído de la pequeña y tonta humana.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la mirada perdida. Lo supe de inmediato, estaba teniendo una visión, y a juzgar por su sonrisilla, era algo emocionante.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Alice? ¿Qué viste?-le pregunté en cuanto salió del trance.

-Nada malo, sólo que creo que es mejor cambiar de ambiente ya.-buscó a alguien con la mirada y me percaté de que buscaba a Stephan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?-insití, pero la tozuda de Alice sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Encargaté de pagar, yo llevaré a Bella al baño. No tardo.-me dejó su tarjeta y levantó a Bella del sillón, pese a las protestas de ella.

Suspiré.

Por lo menos no me había enviado a mí a "curar" a Bella.

**Alice P.O.V.**

La visión que había tenido hace sólo un par de minutos era realmente graciosa. Me moría de ganas por ver la expresión de Rosalie en cuanto se enterara. Por eso decidí sacarlas de aquí. Teníamos que ir.

-Alice, estoy bien. Algo mareada, pero bien.

-Sigo creyendo que es mejor que te tomes algún medicamento; tu cara me dice todo lo contrario de lo que dices.

-Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Alka Seltzer sirve?-me preguntó, echándole mano a su cartera.

-Supongo que sí.-una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro, al tiempo que sacaba un sobrecito doble. ¿Desde cuando Bella era tan precavida?

-Me los dió Edward. Dijo que talvez me harían falta.- ah, claro. Tuvo que ser mi tonto y sobreprotector hermano. Ser precavida iba contra la naturaleza de Bella.

-Pues sí que acertó, aunque me siento ofendida. ¡¿Qué falta de confianza es esa?!-me crucé de brazos, realmente ofendida y le di la espalda a Bella.

-No lo tomes a mal, sólo quiere protegerme.-colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.- Vamos a por un vaso con agua. Tengo que disolver esto.-agitó el sobrecito frente a mis ojos.

Suspiré y luego sonreí.

-Vamos.

Tan pronto como salimos del baño, encontramos a Rosalie esperando en la puerta.

-¿Por qué no entraste?-preguntó Bella. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

-Pensé que estabas vomitando.-me miró fugazmente. Esperé que Bella no lo notara.

-¿Qué?-me miró con una ceja levantada.-No estoy tan mal, ¿sabes? Unas cuantas copas de alcohol no van a acabar conmigo.-miré hacia otro lado. Me sentía totalmente avergonzada.- Necesito agua.

-Voy por ella.-murmuré, y me lancé a la carrera hacia la barra.

**Bella P.O.V.**

¿Qué demonios se cree Alice que soy yo? ¿Una chica blandengue? ¡Menuda amiga, hermana y cuñada que resultó ser! ¿Cree que unas copitas van a acabar conmigo? ¡Ja!

-Eh... ¿Bella?

Y aquí está la otra, la señorita perfección. Tampoco sé que se cree... Okey, Okey, lo admito, está bien formada, pero eso no implica que tenga que tratarme como sí...

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en voz alta?-inquirió Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada al mejor estilo "no te perdonaré".

-¿Qué?-pregunté, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre huía hasta mi cara.

-No sabía que te pondrías tan pesada con unas copas, Bella.-masculló, entrecerrando los ojos. Tragué saliva.

-Yo... yo... no...

-Ya, ¿qué más da? Estas borracha de todos modos.

-¡No estoy borracha!-protesté. Y en realidad no estaba borracha, no aún. Sentía mis piernas algo pesadas, y la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando giraba con fuerza, pero fuera de eso, estaba perfectamente.

-Sí, sí, como digas.-en eso apareció Alice con el agua. Me arrebató el sobrecito de Alka-Seltzer y vertió ambas tabletas en el vaso, convirtiendo el agua en un líquido blanquecino y burbujeante.

-Detesto tomar esto.-mascullé, agarrando el vaso. Alice me miró con pena y Rosalie... aún me da escalofríos esa mirada.

-Anda, bébetelo ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo.-asentí levemente y me bebí todo el líquido en tres tragos. Luego Rosalie me arrebató el vaso y lo puso disimuladamente en una mesa.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?-pregunté, mientras notaba los efectos de la medicina. La cabeza ya no me daba vueltas, pero aún sentía como si tuviera dos grilletes atados en cada pie.

-Hay un strip club que ofrece muy buenos shows. ¿Te apetece?-preguntó Alice, dirigiéndose más a Rosalie que a mí.

-Supongo que no servirá de nada discutir.-Alice me sonrió por el retrovisor. Suspiré.-Vamos.

Nos montamos en el auto y antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, Alice pisó el acelerador.

En cuestión de minutos entramos en un lugar bastante concurrido. Había mesas por doquier y en el fondo una especie de entarimado con pista de baile. Las luces y la música llenaban todo el lugar, haciendo casi imposible el mantener una conversación, por lo que tuve que agarrarme del brazo de Alice para poder escuchar lo que me decía.

Tomamos una mesa libre y enseguida apareció un mesonero, ofreciendo los mejores cocteles de la casa. Volví a pedir una Piña Colada. Alice y Rosalie se decidieron por unos cocteles exhuberantes que aparecían en el menú.

Intenté entablar conversación, pero tan pronto como abrí la boca, comenzó el espectáculo.

Tres hombres bien formados (muy bien formados) aparecieron en medio de la tarima con la cara tapada por unos sombreritos al estilo Michael Jackson, bailando al ritmo de la música. Se movían excepcionalmente bien. Sobre todo uno, él que captó mi atención desde el principio. El más delgado, el más guapo.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Sabía que me habían estado ocultando algo, lo sabía ahora que estábamos en un bar para mujeres. No para hombres, PARA MUJERES.

¿Es que acaso Emmett y Jasper eran gay?

No. Ya lo hubiera sabido. ¿O no?

Y ahí estábamos los tres, metido en esa tarima.

La verdad no era tan mala idea. Mejor desvestirse frente a cien mujeres que ver a cien mujeres desnudándose.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

-Alice, ¿me puedes explicar lo que está pasando?-mi hermana me miró con una inocente mirada, que desvió rápidamente, fijándose en uno de los tres bailarines.

-Cállate y disfruta, Rose. Deja los celos a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bella casi gritando. Negué con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa, luego viré la cabeza, para comerme con los ojos al más musculoso de los tres bailarines.

-Lo voy a matar.-murmuré entre dientes. Alice soltó una risita.

-Disfrútalo Rose.

Suspiré y me concentré en lo que estaba viendo, para no pensar en las cientos de formas que existían para castigar a...

Emmett.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Sin duda alguna mi idea era muy buena... y sería aún mejor sí ese par de ojos negros rebosantes de rabia no me

estuvieran mirando. Me concentré en seguir bailando y no pensar en las cientos de formas en que me castigaría Rosalie al llegar al hotel.

En ese momento una lucecita verde se prendió al otro lado del lugar.

Era la hora.

Le hice una señal a mis hermanos y nos quitamos la camisa al mismo tiempo.

Evité ver hacia todos lados, particularmente, a esa mesa.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Sonreí de nuevo. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Jasper con tantas emociones revolviéndose en su interior. Pero valía la pena verlos a los tres, haciendo algo juntos como hermanos.

Se arrancaron el pantalón con un movimiento idéntico y sincronizado.

El lugar se llenó con los gritos.

Justo en ese momento, Jasper clavó su mirada en mí.

Sabía lo que quería. Me estaba preguntando si estaba bien, si no me enfadaría con él al regreso. Sonreí y cerré los ojos por un instante. Una ola de alivio me inundó. Estaba aliviado.

Un grito estalló en mi oído derecho, casi dejándome sorda.

-¿Estás loca o qué?-le grité a Bella. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al verla dar saltitos en la silla y ovacionando a nuestros chicos. De seguro no tenía idea de quienes eran.

Sonreí y volteé de nuevo hacia ellos.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Hola! Se que he tardado toooda una eternidad! Pero he vuelto! Sí, ya sé que me odian, pero ¡tengan piedad de sta pobre escritora que trabaja de gratis!  
Espero que aún haya alguien interesado en mi fanfic...  
Por motivos muy muy muy fuertes, tuve que dividir el capítulo en tres partes. Prometo no tardar mucho con la continuación. O por lo menos no cuatro meses.  
En la redacción hay algunos errores ortográficos, espero que no se noten. Lo que pasa es que mi Word no funciona bien.. y no se corrijen los errores, además de que se cierra cada cinco minutos, así que tengo que guardar a cada párrafo que escribo.**

**Como siempre, se aceptan regalos,galletas de Edward, joyas, abrazos, flores, patadas (gulp!), golpes, basura y tomatazos... (junto a muchas cosas más que a veces envían).**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo. ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Como siempre, he aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**

_**PknaPcosa: **Me ha costado bastante salir de mi letargo. Yo con cuñadas así, ¡dejo a mi novio! No soportaría tanto. A menos que me lleven en brazos. Gracias por estar siempre presente. ¡Gracias!  
_

_**AdriCullen:** Dos... minutos? Me dejaste en shock! Espero que aún te queden ganas de seguir leyendo y no me digas vete a la mierda. Gracias por el apoyo!_

**_hermioneyron: _**_Cariño! No eres la única que quiere un Edward!! Mil gracias por el review )_

**_Jadexia: _**_Tus reviews son los que más me levantan el ánimo! Espero que aún sigas ahí! Tus chocolates con forma de Edward y relleno de Edward son muy especiales. Gracias a ellos pude terminar este capítulo. Espero que te guste y no me mandes a la mierda. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!_

**_yurii cullen: _**_Hola! Mil gracias! Y bueno, después de tanto tiempo, aquí está la actualización! Gracias!_

**_Kro Ossa: _**_Definitivamente no se que haría de no ser por tí, geme. Eres lo más importante en este fic! Sin tí, aún estaría pensandome si seguir con el fic o no. Tu entusiasmo me entusiasma! (que idiota sonó eso) Espero no decepcionarte. Apiadate de mi y no me dejes sin review! Me suicido!!_

**_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen: _**_Tu review es uno de los mejores que he recibido! MIL GRACIAS! Bueno, espero que nunca superes lo del señor Ferrari, porque...¿quien no quiere uno? (me refiero al Ferrari, claro. Edward es mío...aunque puedo compartir...) Pues... he aquí la respuesta a tu enfado!! ) Espero que aún tengas gans de leerlo! Gracias por todo!_

**_andeli Malfoy Cullen: _**_Gracias por todo!! Espero que quieras seguir leyendo!!_

_**StefiLovegood323: **Muahahaha! Soy malvada! No, espero no hacerte llorar mucho... pero de seguro que si lloras. Lamento mucho la tardanza... pero aquí está! GRACIAS POR SUBIRME EL EGO! Eres lo maximo! P Vaya, eres... intensa. Hehee! Besos, gracias!_

**_MaRiAn!!: _**_Gente! Lo hice! Lo logré! Y nada gracias a tí. Me tienes en el peor de los abandonos. ¬¬! No me ayudaste mucho, pero logré salir adelante! Eso demuestra que no dependo de nadie, que soy la mejor! muahahaha!! Nos vemos! GRACIAS POR SER TAN FASTIDIOSA Y OBLOGARME A ESCRIBIR INCLUSO CUAND NO HAY NI UNA MOSCA, PERDON, MUSA QUE ME INSPIRE!_

**_karen: _**_Gracias Karen! La verdad no me esperaba que vinieras por acá! ) Gracias!! En cuanto tenga un chance te agrego, okaz? Gracias por leer!_

**_kari-uchiyama: _**_Wolas! Pues, gracias! Espero que te siga gustando ) Arrivedercci!_

_**Nia Cullen Akatsuki Tara: **NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR LO MUCHO QUE ME HA GUSTADO TU REVIEW! Soy la caña! WAO.. Estoy casi que lloro de la emoción! Pero... porque siempre me amenzan con suicidios? O.O (susurra bajito me voy a volver en la causa principal del suicidio de muchas adolescentes!) Bueno, espero tu correo. ) Bye! Gracias por todo!!_

* * *

**Bueno, chicas, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero volver más pronto de lo que piensan (mañana no, ni pasado y posiblemente, no esta semana, pero pronto). Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, y pedirles que tengan piedad de mi y no me maten si me desaparezco unos meses. **

**Espero tener más tiempo ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Chaitoo!!**

**_Las quiere: FatiPotter P_**

* * *

**Y como siempre, aquí está mi soborno, que esta vez es muy bueno (en mi opinión).**

**Si quieres que Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake, o quien sea te regale un striptease sólo para tí, pusla el botón que dice go y escribe lo que más te gustó de este capítulo.  
Luego te saldrá una ventanita con un baile de los Cullen en ropa interior. )**

**_Arrivedercci! Sayonara! Chao! Bye! Adeus!_**


	8. Despedida de Soltera Pt3

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Los personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia.**

_**Boda, Luna de Miel y Transformación.**_

_**Cáp.8**_

_**Despedida de Solteros Parte 3.**_

_**Viernes-Sábado.**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

Sin duda alguna eran los tres hombres más bellos del planeta. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos eran tan perfectos como una escultura, incluso daban la apariencia de haber sido tallados en mármol. Grité de nuevo, eufórica.

Esperen un momento.

¿Esculturas? ¿Mármol? Incluso había algo en la forma en que se movían... eran movimientos demasiado fluidos, antinaturales; demasiado elegantes y armoniosos como

para pertenecerles a simples humanos. Hasta el más musculoso de ellos se movía con gracilidad.

Había algo sospechoso en todo esto.

Y la forma en la que usaban esos somberos, como intentando ocultar sus identidades. No me cuadraba.

Miré a Alice, esperando ver algún indicio de duda en su rostro, pero no había nada más que una enorme sonrisa. Intenté con Rosalie, pero su expresión era tanto o más entusiasta que la de Alice.

Una nueva oleada de gritos y aplausos llenó el lugar.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el escenario para ver que uno de ellos, el más musculoso, estaba haciendo ademán de bajarse sus boxers. Abrí mucho los ojos y solté un fuerte grito. Alice y Rosalie aplaudían entusiasmadas a mi lado. Luego fue el segundo, el rubio.

Metió el pulgar derecho por dentro de su ropa interior y tiró suavemente de ella hacia abajo, dejando su ingle al descubierto. Grité de emoción.

Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan... tan... perfecto. Me esforcé por seguir respirando después de ese grito y enfoqué mi mirada en el tercero.

Se había dado la vuelta al ritmo de la música y bailaba con fervor. De pronto, sus manos estuvieron en su cadera, y sus pulgares tiraban del boxer. Casi me dio un colapso cuando reveló algo más que su baja espalda.

Alice y Rosalie se desternillaban de la risa al ver mi expresión y mi reacción. El tercero se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, el mundo se paralizó para mí.

Conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía... pero no podía ser él. Él NUNCA se montaría en un escenario a quitarse la ropa frente a

una masa de féminas enloquecidas por el alcohol y la excitación. Iba en contra de sus principios, su moral y su ética.

Miré a Alice, repentinamente interesada en el rubio, y luego a Rosalie, sonriendo hacia uno de ellos. Y todo encajó.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando volví a mirar al tercero, ahora jugueteando con el borde de su ropa.

-Alice- murmuré.-Alice, ¿quienes son ellos?

La miré. Me devolvió una mirada cautelosa y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-No serán Emmett, Jasper y... Edward, ¿verdad?

-Eh, Bella. No te enojes, ¡sólo quieren divertirnos!

-No estoy enojada, y tampoco voy a enojarme.-miré a Edward, ahora segura de quien era.-Es sólo que no puedo creer que él esté ahí.

Como si me hubiera escuchado, él sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que no estás enojada, ¿podrías darnos y darles a ellos la oportunidad de disfrutar esto? No tenemos una despedida de solteros todos los días.

Sonreí a modo de disculpa y desvié la mirada de Emmett, que acababa de despojarse de su boxer atigrado.

Rosalie saltaba en la silla, gritaba y extendía los brazos hacia su marido... al igual que el resto de las mujeres del lugar. Sin duda Emmett estaba disfrutando ser el centro de atención. Miré a Alice intentando no desviar la mirada hacia el escenario, no quería ver lo que Emmett tenía entre las piernas, o lo que Jasper estaba apunto de mostrar.

En ese momento me pregunté cuanto más podría soportar Jasper sin explotar. Claramente, estaba absorbiendo las emociones de todas nosotras, más las de sus

hermanos y el resto del local. Sin duda alguna era muy fuerte... y paciente.

Alice soltó un grito tan agudo y fuerte que todas las chicas que estaban cerca de nosotras la miraron. Evite mirar hacia el escenario. Seguro Jasper se había liberado de su ropa interior.

Ahora solo quedaba Edward.

Tragué saliva. No sabía si quería ver o si quería esperar hasta mañana por la noche.

Tal vez me asustaría.

No tenía idea si esa parte del cuerpo masculino cambiaba de dimensiones con la transformación y eso era algo que me ponía con los nervios de punta.

Además, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle a Alice acerca de eso. Lo más seguro es que se echara a reír y me dijera que soy una tonta.

Tragué saliva de nuevo y miré hacia el escenario.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

No sabía cuanto más tendría que durar esto. Había sido una idea genial hasta que me dí cuenta de que no podría soportar tantas emociones dentro de mí.

Solté un gruñido bajo.

Se sentía bien tener todas esas atenciones sobre mí, pero lo que se me estaba haciendo imposible era mantenerme controlado. Tenía unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y refugiarme en un lugar muy oscuro, callado y sobre todo, lejos de cualquier ser que pudiera sentir algo.

Con esta experiencia tendría suficientes emociones para el resto de mi vida... o existencia.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward se estaba demorando con su actuación. Había decidido ver, sin importar las consecuencias. Tenía derecho, ¿no?

Era mi novio, o mejor dicho, prometido, y estaba haciendo striptease frente a mis inocentes ojos.

¿Quien se hubiera contenido?

Sin duda alguien más sensato y menos egoísta que yo.

Me sumergí de nuevo en mis pensamientos y por poco me olvido de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los gritos ensordecedores se alzaron de nuevo y clavé mi mirada en Edward.

Lo que vi, me dejó en shock.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que unas manos frías me zarandeaban con cuidado, pero no por eso menos fuerte.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?

Era Alice.

-¿Bella? Vamos, despierta.

Y Rosalie.

Abrí los ojos despacio. Los gritos aún seguían resonando en mis oídos y la música no habia dejado de sonar, aunque sonaba extrañamente ahogada. Miré primero a

Alice, porque estaba más cerca y luego a Rosalie, que tenía un vaso con agua en las manos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Alice, arrebatándole el vaso a Rosalie de las manos, empujándolo hacia mí.

-Sí.-mascullé, tomando el vaso que Alice me tendía.-Sólo fue la impresión.

-Es normal. Supongo que es la primera vez que ves a Edward como Dios lo trajo al mundo y como el diablo se encargó de mejorar.-dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

-Agradezcamos al diablo entonces.-mascullé. Alice rió.

Apuré lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso y sacudí la cabeza, en un intento de alejar la nubosidad de mi vista. Por primera vez me fijé en el lugar donde estábamos.

No se parecía en nada a la mesa en donde estábamos, ni siquiera era oscuro. Las paredes de la habitación eran de color blanco, al igual que la luz. Había una

estantería repleta de cajas de colores y botellas de diversos tamaños. A mi lado, pegada de la pared, había una bombona de oxígeno, y detrás de Alice una mesa pequeña.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia el estante.

-Es una enfermería que tiene el lugar… ya sabes, por si acaso alguien se corta, se siente mal, se emborracha hasta la madre o entra en shock.-me miró con una sonrisita burlona. Le saqué la lengua.

Volví a mirar el lugar.

-Así que hasta tienen enfermería... me sorprende.

-Si, es natural en Las Vegas. Normalmente ponen enfermerías en los bares y clubes porque suelen haber peleas y más de uno queda cortado. Aunque son pocos los que se dejan tratar por la gente del lugar; muchos prefieren irse a un hospital.-suspiró y luego me miró.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Edward se preocupó mucho, casi sale corriendo del escenario a ver que te pasaba.

Me sonrojé.

-Si, ya... ya estoy mejor.-me puse de pie y las seguí hasta el salón principal.

¿Edward casi habia dejado su actuación?

Me sentí repentinamente poderosa.

Volvimos a ocupar la misma mesa. Miré esperanzada hacia el escenario, pero ya no estaban ahí. Suspiré y me concentré en no derramar la bebida sobre mi ropa.

Tenía la imagen grabada en la retina y no había manera de sacarla. Por más que intentaba parecer interesada en la conversación que habían entablado mis cuñadas, no podía seguirles el hilo. Cada vez que me preguntaban algo o pedían mi opinión, tenían que zarandearme o gritar fuertemente mi nombre.

-¿Bella podrías por favor ser tan amable de escucharnos un minuto?-exclamó Alice entre dientes, evidentemente molesta.

-Discúlpame, Alice-repetí por sexta vez en esa noche.-Son los efectos secundarios de haber visto a Edward desnudo.

-Si eso es ahora, no quiero ni imaginarme como será mañana en su primera noche como esposos-. Rosalie rió fuertemente. Fruncí el seño en señal de enfado, pero una

sonrisilla se escapó de mis labios al escuchar la palabra esposos. Por fin sería Isabella Cullen y no Bella Swan. Ésta sería mi última noche con ese apellido.

Estuve un buen rato pensando en como sería cuando fuera una Cullen de verdad, una vampira, pero una mano helada sobre mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola amor-susurró una suave y caramelizada voz en mi oído. Giré bruscamente la cabeza, haciéndome daño, sólo para encontrar esos ojos que se derretían como el caramelo. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Hola- murmuré, hundiéndome en la silla.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado. Asentí levemente.-Lamento haberte causado tanto asombro, no sabía que reaccionarias así.-repentinamente su tono de voz se enfrió. Lo miré a los ojos, su mirada se había endurecido.

-Oh, no, no, Edward, ¡no te pongas así! No tienes la culpa.

-En realidad si la tengo, debí haber pensado en tu reacción antes.

-¿Sí? ¿Y serías tan amable de explicarme como es que pretendías saber mi reacción?-luego miré a Alice.- ¿Por casualidad le habrás prestado tu habilidad?

Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, y tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Ya es suficiente con que se pase todo el día metido en la cabeza de la gente.

-Yo no hago eso.-se defendió Edward.

-Oh sí, claro que lo haces. Inconscientemente, pero lo haces.

-No tienes idea de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser tener esta habilidad. Sobre todo cuando andan estos dos cerca.-señaló a Emmett y a Rosalie con la cabeza. Alice y Jasper rieron, incluso yo solté una risilla, pero Edward no cambió su semblante.

Ya había comenzado a irritarme y no tenía intenciones de arruinar mi despedida.

-Edward, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿podrías dejar esa cara? Estoy viva, ¿sí? No me pasó nada. Sólo fue la impresión del momento. Jamás pensé que lo harías, ni siquiera sabía quienes eran ustedes, hasta que sonreíste.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que éramos nosotros?-preguntó Emmett, ofendido. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres decir que...?-sus ojos fueron hacia Edward un momento y luego añadió:- Olvídalo.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunté.

-No, Emmett, no ha... ninguno de los dos.- repuso Edward, visiblemente molesto. Todos en la mesa, excepto mi novio... argg... prometido y Emmett, nos quedamos con cara de póker ante el comentario de Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes nunca...?-hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándolo a seguir.

-¿De qué hablan?-insistí.

-No es nada, amor. Emmett está bromeando.

-¿Bromeando? ¡Esto es en serio, Edward!- Edward lo miró con cara de asesino.

-Ya basta, Emmett. Esto no es divertido.

-Para ti no lo es, reprimido.-mi novio gruñó.- ¡Oh vamos, Edward! ¡Algún día tendrás que decírselo!

-Ese día aún no ha llegado, Emmett. Y más te vale que no sigas, porque no me detendré a la hora de golpearte.

-Estaré esperando, Eddie.

-¡Hey! Aquí nadie va a pelear, ¿ok?-intervine, atravesándome en la mesa. Edward y Emmett se miraron, desafiándose el uno al otro con la mirada. Alice soltó una risita que enseguida se apagó.

Noté como cada uno de los presentes en la mesa se tensaron. Miré a Alice al comprender la expresión de la cara de Edward.

Alice estaba con ambos ojos abiertos como platos y sin brillo. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y sus manos se aferraban a la mesa como si su vida

dependiera de ello. Jasper la rodeó con un brazo y apretó contra sí mismo.

-¿Qué ves?-le preguntó.-Alice, dime qué es.

-Volturi.-susurró, clavando su opacada mirada en mí. Se me puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre de mis más temidos enemigos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-preguntó Rosalie, pasando una mano por el hombro de Alice. Alice no contestó, se limitó a mirarme. Noté como Emmett flexionaba el brazo y hacía sonar sus nudillos. Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo que ví en él me asustó. Su frente estaba totalmente arrugada y las aletas de su nariz temblaban. Estaba furioso. En cuanto me miró, noté un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. Las ganas de _matar_.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-pregunté con voz nerviosa.- ¿Qué pasa con los Volturi?- Edward respiró profundo antes de contestar.

-Ellos... vendrán a nuestra boda.

* * *

**Hola! Sí, se que merezco la pena de muerte, pero aquí estoy, siempre fiel. Sé que son como seis meses sin actualizar, pero es que la crisis de escritor me agarra durísimo y sin piedad. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que han tenido la paciencia suficiente para aguantarse a esta loca, y a las que no, también.  
**

**También quisiera informarles que es posible que se me complique un poco subir el próximo capítulo debido a mi falta de tiempo (el tiempo no me rinde para nada) y a que no tengo nada adelantado, aunque si tengo las ideas en la cabeza.**

**Recuerden que dejar reviews no engorda y no mata. Además, te ayuda a liberar el estrés y con él puedes hacer felíz a una persona.**

**LA QUE ESCRIBA EL REVIEW NO. 100 SE LLEVARÁ UN REGALO Y NO ES EN BROMA. Quizá un striptease por parte de su chico Cullen preferido.**

**Un besote para todas. Aqui contesto los reviews, pero pronto comenzaré a enviarlos por correo.**

**Especial agradecimiento para todas las chicas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, ¡gracias!**

**Bueno, que pasen una feliz navidad y que en este año 2009 todos sus deseos se cumplan, hasta el de tener a Edward en su cama.**

**Sayonara!  
**

* * *

**Adri Cullen: _Hola Adri! Jaja.. si, Carlisle se desató. Bueno, era su turno. Espero que no te hayas asustado con la perversidad de mi mente. Lamento la tardanza, en serio. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Enjoy this!_**

**andeli Malfoy Cullen: _¡Me alegra que me digas que seguirás leyendo! Y espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión después de tanto tiempo. Si, bueno, Bella siempre anda despistada. Si me das el review 100, lo verás. ¡Gracias!_**

**hermioneyron: _Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Bueno, ya viste lo que le ocurrió. Jaja!_**

**Kari Uchiyama: _Genial la idea de Emmettsito! Lamento haberme tardado tanto! En serio! Gracias por estar conmigo. =)_**

**StefiLovegood323: _Noo!! No las abandoné..en cambio mi inspiración si me abandonó. Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de que tardo milenios. Jajaja, don't worry, yo tambien ando en la onda Lovegood. Bye!  
_**

**PknaPcosa: _Amiga! Lamento de verdad el haberme tardado tanto. Desde hace días estaba intentando subir, pero no se porqué demonios no agarraba el documento. Pues me alegra muchísimo que te hayas reído! Yo también me reí escribiéndolo. Y bueno, ya viste lo que le ocurre cuando ve a Eddy. =) Gracias por leer!_**

**LuciaUchiha: _Jajaja! Me alegro haber popdido transpasarte mis emociones! Cuando lo leí por última vez antes de subir, el corazón me palpitó al mejor estilo Bella. Me salió algo hot, no? Jaja, disculpa la tardanza! En serio! Muchas gracias por seguir aqui! Bye!_  
**


End file.
